Star Wars Rebels: Space on crack
by Albedo666
Summary: Yep this is a star wars crack story. Set in an au far from the story of rebels our heroes do not know each other and live separate lives. Yet one thing will bring them together...Lothal. Further information found inside but to note please no flaming and try and keep an open mind upon reading this. The battle for Lothal will bring these different characters together. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Agent undercovers

**Authors note:** After having recently finished my trilogy 'Seeking a partner to be stranded with' I decided to take another shot at the Star Wars Rebels Universe. However in my typical fashion as I did with the trilogy I finished this will also be one to test the reader's patience. For those unfamiliar with my work or the trilogy I spoke of I took two female characters and paired them up…got much frowns from that but managed to gather a following of readers and optimists. This will take the characters you love and switch it all around. Ages won't be the same and there will be some slight variances to their characters.

Zeb is an Agent of the Rebellion who works mostly by himself. Ezra goes by Ezri and is a girl. Sabine is part of a near extinct race of species known as 'Togatoyan' made up by me. Hera is secretly dating Fulcrum, aka Ahsoka. And Kanan…he is a casa nova playboy Jedi. The Inquisitor is female. Please no flames, if you are not open to this and what may come please avert your eyes or click another story, please don't voice your disgust to me through reviews I am not forcing anyone to read this. Those still here great…oh and another thing…the crew of the Ghost does not know each other…so yes this will read au.

STAR WARS REBELS: Space on crack

CH.1: Agent undercovers

Zeb groaned as the guy under him moved against his body…his mind splintering in intense pleasure before he collapses atop him. This was just one of the perks of working undercover…a little dirty play before work officially began. The guy under him was sweating profusely and he imagined he didn't do this too often…with his species he imagined. "You look all worn out…care to go again?"

"No I'm fine Zeb…I have places to be…if I can make it out of bed in one in one piece," the man noted with a teasing smile.

"Yeah well…next time I promise it will be somewhere not rat infested like this joint. Tell me how goes the smuggling line of work?" Zeb got off him and let him shirk the covers off showing off his fit body as he searched for his clothes scattered about from their night together.

"It goes well…though with all the Imperial activity it is getting much harder to keep things from being spotted. There are only so many ways you can disguise a ship or its registry number before someone boards ya. It is a good thing though I have yet to be caught. Still I ponder on getting out while I'm ahead…what do you think?"

Zeb shrugs his shoulders as he had been too lost in the many identities he had taken over the years. He was getting close to knowing the details of Agent Kallus and his private network. If he could get information regarding Rebel cells he could send them in another direction. Looking over at his dark colored lover he bites his bottom lip drinking him all in.

Lando Calrissian…smuggler and Rebel rouser who stirred up as much trouble as he did getting one out of that fine mess. He traveled in a ship called the Falcon and did deals with anyone who would hire his service…which in these days and age was really needed. Lando and him met sometime back while he was working under a different alias…after checking the Corellian out at a party the stokes of some flame were ignited and the two found a spare room. Zeb had known he liked guys for quite some time, the females never did it for him…his key as it were never stood ready to unlock the mysteries of their body…some mysteries were better off left unsolved.

"I think you should do what you are good at…enjoy getting chased, a good lay, grab some alcoholic beverage and put on a straight act and then you will have your answer. Now get out of here before I take you there."

Lando smirked at him as he finished dressing throwing a cape around his shoulders and heading out. Zeb lies there for a bit longer waiting till he is gone before he rubs at his eyes. The years were really starting to show on his body and his mental state as each day he questioned who he was. Lando had found out who he was but instead of tell on him he kept his secret. It made what they had go strong all these years without ever getting attached to the other romantically.

"Time to go to work…ugh…I shiver to think of a day when I will be out of a job." Zeb dresses and heads out.

* * *

Garazeb, though he went by Zeb now thrived on chaos and smashing Stormtrooper helmets against each other, why…cause it had a nice ring to it. Ever since he was given this assignment he had been working his way through the ranks…getting close as he could to Agent Kallus, a trusted upper officer of sorts who danced around orders given from the top. Having played his cards right and with a little intel from his companion he now knew Agent Kallus would be at the central platform giving a speech.

He was one of the last of his kind, tall and formidable he struck fear into those who did not push his incredible height. In a fight it usually went his way…but if it didn't he was always up for a little tussle. The central platform was being set up and Zeb was hiding on his person a weapon he had used once as part of the honor guard back on Lasan. There were still others out there from his home world though if they existed out there…they weren't looking for a reunion of sorts.

Thinking of home and what those Imperials did really sicken him. As a crowd began to gather he kept his guard up. Agent Kallus soon appeared to the clapping of those of Lothal…they were quite eager to hear what he had to say…he bet.

"Greetings…I know all of you are wondering what I am doing here…and the answer is to offer safety and to provide you with all the nourishment you shall ever need. What do you need to do you ask, well, quite simple really…join the Empire and let Lothal be just one of many worlds under our protection."

Zeb could see that happening…not. These were farmers; people who worked in crowded markets, the Empire would rather burn it to the ground than use it for resources. Agent Kallus, ha, he had every reason to kill him where he stood.

It was this location where he would capture him, yeah went against everything he stood for but he needed the list…and he needed aboard his destroyer as he would likely not carry it on his person. "I would like to join…sign me up…though I'd like to see what this Empire of yours has to offer these fair people."

Zeb made sure his voice was heard…to bring question to their lives. Most of them were here on account of the continuing struggle to keep from fading away up there in the war. Agent Kallus looked at him curiously…wondering his angle…being an Agent he was sure he could think of many. Right now though due to his questioning him others would so too. He never considered himself a leader…just someone who did a job and got paid.

"Very well…you have an hour…then you will tell these people that we can offer them protection." Zeb nods his head pushing through the crowd and joins up with Angent Kallus as they make it to the docking bay. There are several troopers by the shuttle and Zeb hears the door close behind him with a clang.

"I take it you want to dance huh?" Zeb withdrew his weapon and as troopers aimed their weapons as well Agent Kallus held up a hand.

"Hold your weapons…I will deal with the brute myself. If it is a dance you want…it shall be a dance you won't soon forget." Kallus held out a hand and he was tossed…no…it was the very same weapon he had.

"Nooooo!" He gripped his own weapon remembering the day he had got it…the weapon Kallus held was practically identical.

"Yes you recognize it…I was beginning to wonder if my reports were right about a Lasat being among the people. For one your size you have quite the difficulty blending in. I killed the owner of this weapon…yes…and it was truly an invigorating fight. The Emperor knows some escaped from your home world and much like the Jedi…they are being hunted down. Shall I add you to the list?"

Zeb lost it then as he raced at him bringing his weapon to bear right into his. The two of them clashed as they kept up each parry and stroke like they were memorizing a dance from long ago. The two were sweating and Zeb grunted as he took a hit to his jaw and fell to his butt.

"You are going to pay for this…I swear it!" Zeb rose and continued his fury of swings not intending to back down. Hardly any energy was lost from his time with Lando to now and he swiped at Kallus drawing blood from his face.

"Most impressive…but see that you don't bore me too much. I have plans to carry out…like taking over Lothal." Kallus grinned and then he raced at him. Once again they resumed their hated combat till Zeb got in over his head and lost control of his weapon as it was torn from his grip. A few thumps from the weapon Kallus bore against him and he was down on his knees catching his breath.

"You won't get away with it…the people…won't let you…" Zeb thought of his conversation with Lando and thought if he had handed the mission to someone younger…this might not have ended this way.

"Hmm…only time will tell…but you won't be seeing any of it. Would be a shame though to waste you here…I am in need of a pet to wet my appetite…take him to my quarters. Looks like your species may have some uses after all."

Zeb felt the troopers grab him and carry him off. He would prefer being dead to what fate awaited him. As for the people of Lothal…maybe someone out there would heed the call in continuing his mission.

 **Authors note:** I am not sure anything like this has been done before on the site, but, I figured I would go for different. Anyway next chapter we meet up with Fem Ezra, Ezri for short and her upbringing on Lothal and her parents are very much alive and will present some of the family dynamic in this story. Ezri will have struggles and trying to come into her own is never easy in a guy dominated world.


	2. Chapter 2 Ezri

CH.2: Ezri

"Ezra get back here this instance…you haven't finished your chores yet!" The voice of her mother could be heard in her ears but Ezri hardly heard her as she raced out of the small abode.

"Ezra your mother is calling you…get back here this instant! This is no way for a 17 year old to behave…we raised you better than that!" Now it was her father who seemed quite upset, if not more.

Ezri Bridger was a 17 year girl facing a crisis of identity and personal dilemma. For starters when she had woke up that morning she had not imagined she would still be living on Lothal with no real direction in life. All she knew was the market, the farm, even her secret place she went to…which is where she was heading now.

The sun above bore down on her 5'6 height and her blue hair was cut short in a slight bob. The outfit she wore consisted of orange fatigues with long brown boots and a flight jacket. Ezri had dreams…but clearly her parents wanted her to sit tight and accept the fate she was given. No way, never, she simply refused to believe that this was all there was…or is. Her footsteps carrying into the market as she slows down a bit noting some commotion on the central stage.

"Huh…wonder what is up there…could be worth investigating." Ezri went to join the crowd and felt her breath escape her spotting the presence of Kallus on stage. The guy thought he reeked of charisma when really it was over confidence. Still the people of Lothal were eager for change…eager for protection from the Rebels.

And then a slightly hooded tall figure up front spoke. His voice was deep but it seemed to speak for the people and she found herself cheering. When he went off with Kallus she thought to follow. Keeping as low a profile as possible she moves a strand of hair behind her ear and ducks behind a crate. What followed was some amazing fighting…the sad thing was soon as the fight ended the warrior, the one whom spoke for the people was dragged off.

"Hey…let him go!" Ezri realized that had not been in her head and the Stormtroopers who were about to board the shuttle shot her a look.

"Stop that girl…she's seen too much!" Kallus yells to them as he disappears into the shuttle with the creature. There was something about his face…something she might never forget. Shaking her head she rushes off as blaster fire chases after her.

"This is pretty exciting…did not see this coming," she said with a rush of adrenaline coursing through her veins. Her boots gave her an extra height of 5'7 or so giving her a slight running distance as her legs carried her through the market district. Scrambling past a vegetable farmer she hears one of the troopers collided with him. She aimed an apologetic smile over her shoulder and climbs up the ladder rung in front of her feeling the heat of the blaster shots bore holes in the wall beside her.

It was clear they were not giving up…and neither was she. Racing along the roof top she leaps for the next just as a trooper gains foothold on the roof and lines a shot scratching her shoulder blade.

"You would shoot a girl…you troopers have no manners," she shouted back at them knowing they were all guys. The Empire did not smile upon girls or women wanting to join, she knew cause she tried once when Kallus had arrived seeking recruits…her parents were none too pleased by her performance, she could not blame them after being turned down, bunch of jerks. She could have been the best trooper there was…but with her luck she would be a farmer with some education who watched the world pass by.

"Stop…get back here!" Another shot was fired but Ezri was ducking behind a wall then catching her breath. She was born Ezra Bridger, apparently her parents were expecting a boy. Name changes weren't common on Lothal and for a long time she went by Ezra…till she got a right mind and realized being a girl she should have a girl name, call it her rebel right to claim.

Anyway the clothes she wore…her parents idea not hers. They were comfortable and did allow for her to do stunts like this without getting caught…but where there were two…there were always more. She had seen something she shouldn't…and while her parents were mad at her they were her best chance right now. Pulling out of cover she leaps to the floor below and scrambles as the trooper above shot at her feet.

A downed rebel was a goner…and she pictured herself a rebel just on account of how she didn't fit into the fold. Swinging her arms she builds up some speed and then sees the trooper who had been caught up by a seller. Apparently he brought some friends and she zigged to the left through a tight corner and was glad for her frame and not so busty chest, she had a good size but nothing with helium. Knowing the streets she heads to her home and finds her parents just finishing breakfast.

"Young lady…when we talk to you we expect to see your face…not your retreating back and-." Ezri went to hug her father and her heart calmed down.

"Dad you got to listen to me…I saw something…something rotten. I saw Kallus take someone who spoke for the people…he is being taken to their ship in orbit. That Kallus person saw me…sent his troopers after me…I didn't know where else to go-."

"Ezra…I mean Ezri you did the right thing coming here and telling us about this. I had a feeling the Empire's presence was more than we could hope for. Still we can't get off the planet…transports don't arrive till tomorrow earliest."

Ezri cursed the lack of transport on the planet…let alone their capability to make their own ships. Lothal barely had enough to get by…let alone open itself to new homes. Her mother's words were encouraging and that was the first time she ever heard her call her Ezri. Pulling away from her father she runs her hands through her hair. This was all her fault…she should have stayed home.

"We need not panic…you did lose those troopers right?" Her father was a simple farmer who lived his life by simple ideals, look after his family. Her mother sold what they made in the fields in the market, the two of them while not heroes or pilots raised her right…and while she had trouble admitting it, likely due to her attitude…she did love them.

"I did…but…it is hard to say for certain…as they were gaining numbers last I checked. They really wanted me after what I saw…dad I'm scared." Ezri was finding herself coming back to the ground and the blaster shot to her shoulder, while just grazing her was a reminder she was mortal. Sometimes she lived life too fast…like when she raced her friends on those high speed bikes or what little parkour she did.

"Ezri…we love you and we would do anything for you…you know that right? We will stall them long as we can…honey could you get the present?" Ezri raises her brow watching as her mother rises with a secretive smile before disappearing into the back room. Their home wasn't too big with only three rooms and it was the only home she had ever known.

"Dad what is going on here…what present…it isn't even my birthday!" Ezri was now starting to panic but her father simply did that thing that annoyed her as a child where he would look off to the side bouncing his foot up and down…it was like the dots at the end of a thought.

When her mother came back she held out a gift wrapped in colorful paper. Ezri was choked up by what she saw and accepting she was ready to open but her father placed a hand on her face steeling her gaze to his. She could see the age in his eyes, the thinning hair on top of his head. She remembered as a child how he used to look like a prince. The work had gotten to him but even now this was her hero…and her heart was being ripped in two.

"You must not open this till your birthday…ok? Take this…it is all we have and will buy you a way off the planet. It is clear the Empire is planning to move…whatever you do…don't look back ok?" Her father tells her and she nods her head, tears filling to the brim.

"I-I love you both…I'm sorry I don't say it often but…I've been such a bad daughter-." Ezri sniffed and her mother walked over and stole her tear from her.

"You have to be brave now Ezri…you are getting a chance to finally do what you have always wanted…to get away from here. The galaxy is such a huge place…and you will meet new and exciting friends who will give you hope. In these dark times…it is important to see the road ahead…but never to forget where you came from. Now go!"

Ezri accepted a hug from the two of them and as she raced off she heard the door pounded on. She wanted to stay but she had little time as she was shoved off. All she heard were troopers demanding to know where she had gone…but her father refused. In that moment blaster was opened up and she wept as she ran away.

* * *

A few days later she was 18 and she managed to get away from the troopers and relocated to her secret hideout near the fields. Her only belongings were the clothing she wore and the package she was not to open till now. She wondered about the strange creature she saw being taken away…what was being done to him and why it had stuck around long as it had in her memory.

Her parents had remembered her birthday…and here she thought they had forgotten. For that entire week she kept dropping hints but they told her she was a lovely girl and that she needed to finish her chores. The silence was infuriating and without the singing of her mother or the humming of her father she felt all alone. The package sat on the small work table along with a few gadgets she had been working on. After spending days not really eating she bit into her only meal she had procured and began to unwrap her gift. And what she found made her heart stop.

It was a dress…an actual dress! For the longest time she had been dressed in boy clothing, much to the point where she had to borrow clothing from some people's clothing line. The dress was so beautiful and then she broke down crying. The weight of her parent's death still bore heavily on her soul and on Lothal…change was coming and the Empire was at the forecenter of it. They would pay for their deaths.

 **Authors note:** Another little action oriented drama centered chapter with Ezri at the front of it all. Again Lothal is the center stage for what is all going down…as it was when the team first assembles. Not sure anyone drew comparisons to the scene with Ezri and her parents to another scene in star wars canon albeit a bit different still it kind of struck home. Anyway next chapter we are introduced to Sabine. I plan on introducing each crew member before bringing them altogether. Hope you are enjoying.


	3. Chapter 3 Fall of Togatoya

CH.3: Fall of Togatoya

Sabine Wren, Princess of her race strolled through the lush rolling jungle all around her as she foraged for berries. The wet appetite of most of her kind who thrived on the supple and delectable meat of the Jun species had never been a shared opinion of her. Her hips swayed and her tail followed behind, her feline eyes gazed out at the dark green stretch before her. The race of Togatoyans was a race of feline like creatures who were only found on this planet of Togatoya. It was pretty out there and while they had technology to advance beyond this planet they never strayed too far.

Sabine had often wondered about the other worlds out there but her parents felt what they had here should be enough. The only other occupants on this planet aside from themselves were a race of lizards who hunted them for food or their fur. The scaly beings were led by a cruel Commander who continually argued that the planet was originally settled by their ancestors and that the race of Togatoyans was once slaves to them before the uprising. History was often mixed and translated poorly so it was hard to say who originally had claim of the planet first.

To her, well, it was all rather silly and for the longest time the name Togatoya just stuck partly because the Lizards never could come up with another name. There had been countless battles fought in this very jungle and the scarring of the land could still be seen. Sabine only recalled being part of one battle and her explosives served to even the odds when they were surrounded. Her parents told her that the gods wished her to stay because of that…her usefulness to help continue to defend this planet…but she just saw that as an excuse than anything else.

"Hey there lover…was wondering where you went off to," Sabine knew that voice all too well and pushed out her hip watching as a feline who hung upside down from a branch fell before her.

"I was going to get myself something to eat…after a bathing it just seems natural," Sabine countered to her lover. She was quite the looker too, tall and graceful with fur the color of berry and sunrise. Her eyes were amber hued and she had curves like none other she saw. At least on this planet sexuality was never a question. Of course her parents would say otherwise wanting grand kids and all.

"Yes but gathering berries and not inviting your lover…that says a lot don't you think? Did you even ask me if I was starving?" She strutted over and Sabine gave her a look with the tilt of her head.

"Jan if you were starving I had a feeling you would be here waiting on me," Sabine reached over pulling her to her and nuzzling her face against her cheek.

"You are too clever you," Jan wore a radiant smile and she trailed her paw down her back feeling the fur stand up.

"Well I was raised to be intuitive…and aside from knowing your character and that appetite of yours I just put two and two together. How did I get so lucky to meet a girl like you?" Sabine recalled a day when they were just small little curious beings just discovering how to walk and forage. There was something about Jan's scent that always stuck with her. Growing up and learning how to hunt and bathe she was drawn to the female body more than the male…even when she was chosen in the ceremony to wed and settle down with this guy…she forgot his name. They were the first to break tradition and it opened everyone's eyes that they didn't' have to accept the fate that was handed to them but to go out and make their own. There were still those who did not view same sex…but…she just let it pass over her.

"I think we are both the lucky ones now eh? So…given anymore thought on my proposal?" She dropped her hand past her small of her back and Sabine purred before pulling back and running a claw through her multitude of colored hair atop her head.

"Jan…why do you always have to ruin the moment? I'm not ready to have children and settle down…can't you see that the galaxy calls me?" Sabine walked over to a tree and placed her back to it, her lavender like eyes gazed out at the forest all around them.

"Yes you keep going on about this galaxy of yours…but…what if this is it? We've been together for a bit now, five or so years I take it, so that puts us around the age of bearing little us. I don't mind being the one to do it…seeing as you are usually the dominant of us while we bathe-."

"I can't help it if I like to take control…it is in my nature," Sabine defends herself with a sly smile, however looking at Jan she knows she won't let this drop. They had reached a truce sometime back with the Lizards where they gave them the fire cove…a place they had originally taken a long time ago. In exchange for the fire cove they agreed to stop the fighting and plotting to invade their side.

"Sabine…I love you but sometimes you can be so difficult. You keep dreaming of going to the stars and exploring other worlds…of seeing the other cultures. The thing that worries me is you will leave me behind and find someone else…and I can't bear that thought. So…right here and right now…will you please quit this nonsense about space and help me start a family?"

Jan was a year older than her and in some ways much more level headed. She had always talked about settling down and raising a family. Yeah she was the more feminine of the two and had that nurturing instinct to care for the young ones or know when to hide. Jan was beautiful with her fur so smooth and everything about her drew both the guys and girls to her. In their race clothing wasn't required but due to the fact their bodies were covered in fur hardly anything could be seen. The Lizards on the other hand almost always wore armor or clothing as their bodies could take the heat.

Sabine pushed off from the tree as she folded her arms as she walked past Jan. She was facing an ultimatum…and it saddened her. If she gave up on her dreams of exploring the stars…she would only be miserable and if they had children they would ask why she was so sad, she just knew it. Jan deserved to be with someone who could give her that…that bit of happiness that made for happy endings. Just as she was about to answer though a dark shape took form in the sky; the ship, if you could call it that was long and grey and was releasing several ships.

"I do not like the sign this presents," Sabine noted and soon bombs were being dropped on the planet. Plumes of fire rose high above the trees and several Jun were heading their way.

"It is an invasion…people from the stars attacking…and you want to join them?" Jan shook her head as she took off running.

"No wait…Jan…come back!" Sabine chases after her racing along the Jun trying to call her back. She did not want to look back at this and know the last thing they did was argue. If she could catch up with her she would apologize…make up with her and give her the family she wanted.

The sound of explosions still continued to fill the air around her and up ahead she shields her eyes as several trees fall over…making quite the sound. Death, it was raining death all around her and she climbed over the tree and fought past the acrid smoke all around. Jan was hard to spot and just up ahead she spots a shuttle landing. Pouring out of it were several white clad troopers and she could see Jan trying to attack them.

It was hard making out what she was saying and one of the troopers fires on her sending her to the ground. Sabine's heart gives out…her entire breath taken away as the trooper doesn't show any remorse behind that helmet of his. The rest of them fan out as more screams are heard…several of them are taken into cages. Sabine feels a deep sated anger for these monsters as they not only kill her love but they also see fit to walk about a home preserved by peace for so long…except if you count the Lizards.

Waiting till the trooper leaves she hurries to Jan's side looking down at her pace face. Cradling her head in her lap she feels tears rain down her whiskers and she strokes her cheek a bit. Jan looks at her finally seeing her and a single tear trails down. "I'm s-sorry…did not mean to fight…but at least you are free now to go to the stars…I'm not holding you back…any…longer…"

"Jan no…I want to stay here with you…Jan?" She holds her close bawling as she feels herself losing some part of her very being, her soul. Hearing the crunch of a branch she whirls around and spots one of the troopers. The trooper looks fearful and she launches herself at him twisting his neck roughly and throwing his body to the ground. Several troopers hurry over and as blaster fire rains down around her she kicks and bounds about the trees trying to take all of them down.

In that moment though she felt her body floating in the air. She can't move…what sorcery is this? Sabine looks over and spots a dark cloaked figure walking towards her. At first there is no face…just a silky voice that makes her fur stiffen.

"You got quite the fire in you don't you…cat? I am heading to a planet called Lothal…I could use your company during the long flight…though we might need to do something about those claws of yours." She then pulls back her hood revealing cold eyes and an even colder smiler.

"Inquisitor what do you wish to do with the rest of the planet?" A trooper inquires and this Inquisitor purses her lips and takes one glance around.

"Burn it…we have the last surviving members of this flea infested dump…we're done here." As she heads back to the shuttle with Sabine being pulled along in the air she mourns the loss of her race and her planet. She would make them pay though…even if it cost her life.

 **Authors note:** Much like Zeb and his planet Sabine has lost hers, and another tie is thrown in there to bring some unity to the bunch. Next chapter we are introduced to the flirt, the playboy, the Jedi oozing with charm…Kanan.


	4. Chapter 4 Kanan goes solo

CH.4: Kanan goes solo

Kanan slowly got off the girl he had just hooked up with the night before and his body was sweaty and his mind was racing. They had met in a bar and after a little innuendo about his weapon they retired to her room for some fun with his other weapon. Oh yeah it was on like never before and this girl was so there…she had the body and the looks, not to mention the stamina to keep the party going. Running a hand through his medium length hair which he let grow out a bit he looked over at her lovely blue body.

"You know…I gotta say loving how things turned out," he noted with a sly grin. She was still trying to catch her breath, that was cool, he loved it when they were lying there trying to catch up with all that happened. Ever since the day where the crap hit the fan and the Jedi were being hunted he thought that was it, he was done for. Still somehow he survived and while he was supposed to be lying low he just couldn't bring himself to play dead.

Oh sure Obi-Wan decided to run off to parts unknown and even Yoda…but why him? True this Vader was going off knocking away one Jedi after another…but the big ole Sith behind a breathing apparatus did not scare him one bit. Life was about seizing the liberties and pleasures that came with it…anything else and it would be wasted. So yeah he hooked up with this blue bodied Twi'lek with the body that just would not quit.

"Kanan…you are a devil in bed…god I want your body," she rolled over onto her side and her lekku fell about her and he found that hot.

"Hey baby I would…but…last I checked it is morning. You know I don't stay in the morning…it says commitment and this train last I checked does not do that. I had fun…you had fun…let us leave it at that ok?" He gave her a kiss and pulled back before she could pull him back for another.

Finding his clothing he puts them on and then reaches for his weapon…and that is when the door pops open and some creature was standing there brandishing a blaster.

"I take it your morning has just arrived…am I right?" Kanan held his hands up as he slowly edged towards the window, opened, as he planned.

"Actually…that is my boyfriend…on time for once. Um honey…please don't shoot him…he was just leaving-."

"Wait your boyfriend…you think this would have been brought to my attention yesterday? I don't do couples or threesomes unless with another girl… yeesh…the guy you are dating looks like he needs a shave…or many." Kanan slides one foot out the window and the Wookie lets out a howl as he fires his bowcaster at him.

Ducking out the window under the fire of weapons, a regular Monday for him, he scrambles down the fire escape to the bottom of the streets where he lands in a crouch. The Wookie is clearly giving chase and he does not want to know how it ends.

Using his force speed he loses the Wookie as it drops to the ground and the green blasts chase after him, but not nearly fast enough as he rounds the corner. Corellia was a favorite stop of his as he eluded the Imperial forces while also keeping his head about him. The drinks here were the best and so was the company. He lived a fast and loose life never having to rely on anyone or have someone trust him beyond his word. He owned a single rider seated ship and just kept out of the whole conflict with the fledgling Rebels and the Empire.

Finding his favorite bar up ahead he walks in and nods his head at those who know him. Taking a seat he orders his usual and grins seeing a familiar face. "Lando hey…what brings you here?"

"Kanan you ole devil…you are still in one piece…good for you. So whose bed did you wind up in this time?" Lando was nursing a drink but Kanan saw he hadn't touched much of it. That was odd given Lando usually drank heavily.

"This blue Twi'lek…oh Lando she had the body of a goddess. I mean all the right curves…in all the right areas you know. So I do my thing and get up and just as I'm about to slip out the window…the door opens and standing there is this hulking presence…fur all over his body and bowcaster in hand-."

"Whoa hold up there Kanan…did you say bowcaster?" Kanan nods his head not sure where he is going with this and then he sees Lando chuckle. "You my friend just crossed the wrong Wookie…that is in fact none other than Chewbaca. See he is currently having some marital issues back home and he comes here to unwind…that blue Twi'lek and Chewbaca have been hitting it long before you came into her life."

"So I was her second…huh…and here she told me she was a virgin. Well thanks for letting me know Lando; I mean you did say she was a sweet young thing in need of loving-."

"No I didn't…it was probably the bartender…I just got in a few hours ago. Kanan have you ever thought that maybe this isn't the life for you? I mean you are a Jedi…you should be out there helping people and sticking it to the Empire. Sleeping around and skipping out on girls…that is hardly noble or respectable-."

"Hey…I'm not lecturing you on your life Lando…last I checked you weren't committed to no one at all!" Kanan glared at him and then Lando fell silent as he looked back at his drink.

"Heh…you are right…who am I to lecture you when I don't even have my eggs in one basket. To be honest…there is someone I want to be with…I just don't know I have it in me to settle down. Much as I hate to admit it…part of me will miss this life of thrills and living on the edge. I've been fighting this fight for a bit now Kanan…each time I think we're making headway in some way…the Empire comes back swinging harder."

Kanan takes a swig of his drink and shrugs as he orders another round. "This Rebellion or whatever their calling it…just let it be Lando. Go do what makes you happy…you were never a soldier, not as long as we have crossed paths. "

Lando waits a beat then speaks his mind. "Look…the thing is…the person I'm into…he works for the Rebellion. His name is Garazeb…though most call him by Zeb and he is an Agent. His last mission post was on Lothal where he was to gather the names of Rebel Cells from an Agent working for the Empire by the name Kallus. Zeb was to report back in…he never did."

Kanan whistled as that was quite a story…but the part that took him by surprise was finding out Lando liked dudes. Lando knew all the ladies and was hooking him up with them…how was that possible if he didn't have swagger or suaveness? "So…he's your boyfriend?"

"I wouldn't call him that…we kind of just meet once in a while to hang out and then part ways with no strings attached. Look Kanan I will cut down to the chase…I have a bad feeling that Zeb has been found out and is likely held prisoner. I want you to rescue him-."

"Whoa hold it Lando…you don't expect me to go up against the Empire and rescue this Zeb from underneath their noses do you? I don't rescue people, I don't do the hero bit…it is not in the cards, you and I have played Sabacc and you should know this. Find someone who wants to have their face plastered all over the galaxy-."

"Kanan…you are my only hope, you are Zeb's only hope. If you don't do something they will kill him. If not for friendship then call it even for saving your butt from Coursant and that dingy jail you were in…remember?" Lando took a swig of his drink finally and Kanan groaned.

"You are calling that in now? Ugh…fine…but Lothal is a far way out. I sure hope there are at least some lovely ladies there to keep me entertained. So…um…he means a lot to you doesn't he?" Kanan pays for his tab and Lando's even as he refuses.

"Just get him back…I'll decide what we are once I see him again." The door then chimes and in steps Chewbaca pounding his furry chest. Kanan looks at Lando and grins.

"I paid for the drinks…you take care of the Wookie," he flashed him one of his trade mark smiles and headed out.

"Hey that is not fair…what makes you think you can pay for drinks and expect me to deal with that?" Lando calls after him but he is already out the door and on his way. Next stop Lothal.

 **Authors note:** Kanan is on his way to Lothal solo, meanwhile the last person unaccounted for is Hera and where we find her is with a special girl of hers. And no I haven't forgotten Chopper…he will be around somewhere next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 Leading with heart

CH.5: Leading with heart

Hera stood in the shower in complete bliss…her body on fire as she felt the hands wonder her green skin. She knew these hands all too well for they were the hands of her contact Fulcrum…though she knew her by another name. Ahsoka…a name lost to the history of the Jedi after her fate had been decided. Ahsoka and her had met some time ago…both seeking new directions in their life. Hera was a darn good pilot and Ahsoka had skills in gathering intel and having the force came in handy on more than one messy situation.

"You know we have got to stop meeting like this," Here manages as she feels the hands slip lower on her body and her head pushes back against her.

"I'm sorry love…but these are perilous times and if it were any other way I'd gladly sit with you in a public place holding your hand…or my foot is resting up against your crotch from under the table. I received word one of our agents has gone missing…he is a Lasat who goes by the name Zeb."

Hera tried to focus on the fingers dancing along her skin but she could not work like this. Easing her fingers aside she turns off the shower and goes to wrap a towel around her body. Holding herself she looked in the mirror trying her best not to break down. Was it so much to ask for a normal relationship not built on secrecy and slipping in and out of each other's lives?

"I ruined the mood again didn't I?" Ahsoka stepped out and snuck her arms around her and Hera thought to push her away but she loved her too much to hurt her. After escaping before the massacre Ahsoka had lost a lot of friends and for all she knew one of the last Jedi. It must be lonely when she is doing this job…playing a shadow in a world that needed a leader like her boldly stepping out.

"No…well yeah sort of," Hera turned her head and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "you just need to learn to separate work from pleasure. I mean a girl can't operate on mission details when trying to…well you know…get aroused."

Ahskoka laughed that musical laugh of hers and Hera turned around to face her as she pressed her head against hers. It was hard staying mad at her…it was hard winning an argument seeing those eyes of hers and then they were entangled in each other's embrace under the covers. Right now they were on her ship the Ghost, a pretty sturdy ship capable of surviving most gun fights and it was small enough to go toe to toe with a Tie.

"I promise I will make it up to you…after this mission I will step out of the shadows and we can be truly together. The planet you are going to is Lothal, a farmer's planet that may not seem like much but the people there are proud of their work. Sadly the Empire has taken interest in it…and Zeb was in the process of getting close to Agent Kallus to obtain information on Rebel Cells…in the wrong hands entire operations could be ruined."

Hera processed this as she placed soft kisses on the nape of her neck and listened to Ahsoka purr. "So you want me to rescue this Zeb?"

"Actually…no…if Zeb has been captured it will be too big a risk launching a rescue operation. You are to go after the information, after that you are to leave. I know your skills Hera…I know what you are capable of but there will be time to go after Zeb…just not now." Ahskoka slipped her hands down her body and she felt the towel fall from her form.

"I see…and when did it become our mission to stop caring?" Hera tilted her head to the side and saw Ahsoka pull away as she walked to their quarters.

"We are spread thin right now Hera…I'm in a difficult position. Many of our operations could be at risk and extracting each agent is burning up resources. I can only hope this Agent Kallus hasn't decrypted the files or the Rebellion is over and the Empire has won." Ahsoka bent over as she began to slip on her panties and Hera just watched her.

"Ok babe…I'll get the information…I don't entirely agree with abandoning one of our own but I'm not a soldier…however if you came along-."

Ahsoka shook her head as she placed her bra on and walking behind her Hera helps clasp it up a bit. Watching her turn around she sneaks her hands behind her neck and Hera goes to push against her sending her onto her back on the bed. "Hera…I need to meet up with Bail and discuss the plans-."

"Tell him you will be there in five minutes…you owe me some time," Hera leaned down to kiss her lips and as she did Ahsoka gave in as their bodies were once again disappearing under the sheets. After this there was one other crew member she needed to pick up.

* * *

The Ghost was stationed near the planet Alderaan and Chopper was busy enjoying some R&R while he had time. Hera told him before he went down not to get into any trouble…and when did he get into trouble exactly? Chirping about as he zipped through the dining hall he spots Bail Organa talking to his wife while a little girl tugs at her dress. The room is filled with dignitaries and most of the well-dressed humans he had seen in his travel.

Perking up he spots the droid he seeks and rolls over to the blue domed R2 unit who was outside. Rolling up beside him he communicates with him. _Hey there cutie…I made it._

 _You kept me waiting…again. How many times are you going to do this to me Chopper? Do you know how many droids were hitting on me-?_

Chopper felt bad for doing this to R2, he didn't mean to be late but Hera didn't let him leave till he had finished diagnosing some problem with the engines. Sometimes it would be easier with a crew…but Hera said it wasn't in the budget. Go figure, he thought, and I'm stuck keeping that ship going…more or less.

 _I am here now…isn't that what matters? You said you had something to tell me?_ Chopper watches as R2 turns around and he could tell he was thinking over what to say.

 _I am breaking up with you Chopper. It is clear you are not as invested in this relationship as I am. I am the one always left waiting…always left wondering if this is going anywhere. I need you Chopper…but…you only care about yourself. Say something._

Chopper doesn't know how to respond to that. R2 had always been a bit of a drama bot and it was showing here and now. Why couldn't things be the way they were…why push it…he only saw that as controlling. Chopper heard Bail talking to someone and then he excused himself…that was his cue to leave. R2 read this as he let out a sigh and shook his body.

 _You are leaving. I get it Chopper…and I wish you the best out there…maybe you will find someone who can fit into your busy life. Goodbye._ And with that the blue domed robot of his life rolled away and Chopper rolled his dome before proceeding to where the Ghost would dock. Love between bots was never easy…and while he held onto hope that in his life there would be another…no one could ever take the place of R2-D2.

* * *

Hera had dropped Ahsoka off and picked up Chopper who seemed much quieter than usual. She thought to ask him what was up but he just wheeled himself into the engine area. Heaving a sigh she knew the feeling all too well and sat herself upfront as she started the pre-flight check list before lifting off. Leaving Alderaan behind she set the coordinates in for Lothal.

Leaning back in her seat she listens to the hum of the instruments and thinks of Ahsoka. The next time they saw each other would be after this mission had been completed. It was still hard to believe that her lover was wanting her to forgo the extraction of one of their own Agents in exchange for information. Seeing the counter reaching zero she punches it as she sees the stars explode before her and the ship enters hyperspace.

 **Authors note:** And with that everyone is set up to arrive at Lothal. Things are going to get interesting now as these characters will meet for the first time. And to think it all started with Zeb…not with Ezra as the series did. Hope you are enjoying as next chapter brings Lothal to the forecenter of it all.


	6. Chapter 6 First meetings

CH.6: First meetings

Ezri woke with a stretch of sore limbs as she lay in her hideout. She had lost track of the days and as she ran a hand through her tussle of hair she heard the sound of a shuttle. Poking her head out of the open door she notes an Imperial shuttle setting down not far from where she was. Lately all she had been hearing were Imperial shuttles and she worried more people were being taken away or worse. The Empire was laying claim to Lothal…that much was evident…what wasn't was how long she could survive out here without being found.

"This shuttle looks different…whoever is on there must have expensive taste," she figured aloud and as she saw the ramp descend smoke was issued out and stepping out was a tall dark robed female sporting short blond hair and icy cold blue eyes. She pushed out her hip and motioned behind her and an Imperial Stormtrooper came down pulling what appeared to be a leash and attached to it was a…wow!

Ezri immediately found herself drawn to this feline of sorts who was exotic looking but she also had this fire in her eyes. It was clear she did not want to be there and as the woman in black reached for the leash she tugged it roughly pulling the girl down the ramp till she rested at her feet.

"You will not be taking up any more of my time pet…you and I will be going to the market. Be on your best behavior and who knows…maybe your next owner will be more patient." She reached down and ran finger along her jaw which the creature immediately went to snap at but a backhand quickly silenced her attempts.

"I would rather be placed on Kessle and serve out an eternity working in the mines than continue to be someone's pleasure toy," she says in defiance even with blood trailing down her lip.

"I could arrange that…but right now we are on a time schedule. The Empire right now is ironing out details of the planet and its surrender…many important officials will be here overseeing that arrangement. A temporary market of vast goods and slaves is being held…you are just one of the prizes the Empire wishes to present and whomever buys you can do with you as they please. I grow tired of you as it is…your body is not as pleasing as you would think."

The girl didn't say anything more and as she was dragged off Ezri found her interest piqued. Getting dressed she knew she had to get to his market. Whoever this girl from another planet was…she could not let her suffer the fate of a master just as bad as this lady was.

* * *

Making her way to the market Ezri tries to keep herself hidden as the stage is filled with various species from different worlds. There was a Twi'lek standing there scarcely clothed, her form weak but strong and she was sold to a Rodian who looked ready for some fun right there and then. He pulled one of her lekku and she howled in pain as he dragged her off where her fate was already known. Ezri turned her attention to the stage to get her mind off the expression that poor Twi'lek made.

The next specie to be sold was an insectoid like woman with several arms and wings were on her back, they appeared not too big and beat about but were constrained in some net. She was sold to a an crude appearing alien with a long snout and dressed in black garb. It was hard to say what his true face looked like or what lay under the robes. Each male who bought the slave paid quite a lot and each time the faces of the girl were etched into her mind. It was a sad state of affairs and Ezri shook her head in disapproval of it all. When the next one up was the girl she had seen her heart sank.

She was miserable, her fur appeared not taken care of and that fire in her eyes was almost as if she gave up hope. Taking the stage was the female she had seen with her. "Hello and welcome to the annual slave market…I am the Inquisitor…please don't be shy on your limits here…spend plenty and be rewarded with your servitude to the Empire…and know this…you will be kept safe from those dangerous Rebels."

Ezri highly doubted the Rebels were as dangerous as she made them out to be. Did the Rebels seize control of a planet and use up all its resources for its own good? Did the Rebels set up shop in the market selling female species to be used as sex slaves? Ezri detested all the Empire stood for…and after seeing the way that creature was taken care of…she knew she had to fight back. So far all she had done was witness something she wasn't supposed to leading to her parent's death…well now she was going to fight back the only way she knew how.

Ezri walked over to pay for some food and as she saw the girl being led closer to the edge so people could inspect her she lobbed it smack into the head of a Trooper on stage. The impact sent him stumbling back…just enough for his hold on the girl to loosen and with a leap she rushed off the stage. Ezri grinned…till she saw which direction she was going and fell backwards with her lying right on top of her…with her paw on her chest.

"Normally I learn the name of the girl before they place their hand there…if you get my drift," Ezri notes as she sees the embarrassment rain scarlet on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry…it just happened…my name is Sabine." She says withdrawing her paw and Ezri smiles at her and points to herself.

"I'm Ezra…but I go by Ezri. Look we'd probably get out of here before the Trooper realizes who threw that vegetable at him. And right now your former Master is looking pretty ticked off." Ezri pulled the girl after her and as they ran the Inquisitor began issuing orders.

"She is a terrible person…quick to lash a whip at you if you do one thing wrong. The woman is the scum of the galaxy…works for the Emperor and brings about order where he cannot. She stole me from my world…burned it to the ground only leaving a few of us alive." Sabine tells her story and Ezri's heart goes out to her. It wasn't the first time she had heard of the Empire destroying a world and its civilization.

"I'm sorry for your loss…the Empire took my parents away from me. I want to see them suffer…but…I'm not much of a fighter. I have some skill eluding people and I invent things when I can…other than that I've never fired a weapon before." Ezri explains as she pushes off the wall of a building and clambers up the wall of another pulling herself up onto the ledge.

Sabine has no trouble with this as she bounds up with elegance and grace, her body crouching beside her without breaking a sweat. "I come from a planet that doesn't do much with weapons either…but I have taken an interest in space crafts from tinkering with them to a hobby of painting. I'm sure we can combine our strengths and get out of this."

Ezri wished it were that simple. And then it hit her…the shuttle! It would serve them to get off this planet but they would need to cover a lot of ground fast. And before she could even say go several Stormtroopers lined the roof shooting their blasters. Ezri pulled Sabine along with her and the two raced along the roof tops feeling the heat of the blasters at their backs.

"You have a plan right?" Sabine queries as they drop to the ground below and skirt pass a few people carrying pots.

"I'm working on it as I go…if I could catch my breath this would be so much easier. It is a good thing they are such lousy shots." Ezri saw them up ahead in their white glinting armor reflected by the sun and she pulled Sabine into a tight corner where their crotches were pressed together and their faces inches apart.

"I don't see this being much of a plan," Sabine comments as each time she moves her crotch pushes up against her and as she lifts her knee is pushes into her.

"Yeah…no kidding…just stop doing that with your knee…I only have this pair of clothing on me," she notes in embarrassment. The two of them hold this pose for a bit as the Stormtroopers push past them. When she hears them disappear she pulls out of there blushing heavily.

"I'm sorry about that…and…um…we should hurry." Sabine notes and Ezri agrees. As they hurry through the streets they hear the Stormtroopers as they turn around and race after them. Blaster bolts zing and splash along the way…some of them catching innocent bystanders. Ezri bites her tongue as she knows some of these people…simple farmers who were just trying to get by living.

"The Empire is going to regret ever coming to Lothal…I can promise you that." Ezri could see the fields up ahead and spotting an abandoned speeder bike she hops on and pats the back.

"You can fly this right?" She climbs on uncertain, her arms sneaking around her and Ezri bites her bottom lip.

"Oh sure…they leave these lying around all the time…can be quite fun." She shoots her a confident look and starts it up and hears a Trooper yelling for her to stop as he is coming out of the restroom.

"That is not something I will have trouble forgetting," Sabine notes. Ezri nods her head and kicking the vehicle into fly mode she accelerates out of there feeling the wind gush against her face.

"So Sabine…are you seeing anyone?" Ezri decides to ask as she hears several vehicles behind her. Losing them as she kicks it up a notch she veers left and right to let their fire fly past.

Sabine grows quiet as she buries her face into her back. "My mate was killed back on my planet…I'm sorry…it is still hard to talk about."

Ezri sighs softly wishing she hadn't opened her mouth. As they near the shuttle she attempts to slow it down but then ends up flying over the handles. Landing with a thud with her butt in the air she pushes up tasting the dirt.

"I knew stopping was always my flaw. Ok Sabine…go get her started…I'll try and slow down our friends." Ezri spits out some dirt and turning the speeder in the direction of their friends she reaches in her pocket and pulls out a thermal detonator, it was her own home brewed one specifically made for going off by remote. Starting the speeder she pushes it off with the throttle and the bomb placed at the back.

Hearing the shuttle start up she makes it to the ramp seeing the Inquisitor at the lead formation. Waving at her she clambers onboard and slides into the co-pilot seat as the pre-flight is finished and the ramp extends up. "You know how to fly this right?"

"Truth be told I've never flown anything before in my life…in theory it is all good…but we shall see." Sabine activates the controls and the shuttle begins a shaky launch as they are pushed into their seats as the ground disappears and an explosion is seen down below. Ezri has no clue if this is the last time they'll see that lady…but staring at Sabine she knows their adventure is just beginning.

 **Authors note:** Sparks fly but quickly die as past love is brought up, darn, but never fret there will be other opportunities. While Sabine and Ezri escape Lothal there is still the rescue of Zeb left to tackle. Enter Kanan and Hera…and two different missions.


	7. Chapter 7 Rogue and pilot

CH.7: Rogue and pilot

Kanan had set off from Corellia as fast as his ship could take him. His plan was to get to Zeb before the Imperials sold him. He was quite aware of the Imperials and their xenophobia not to mention their slave market which stole aliens from their home and whoever bid the highest got someone to use as a pet. It was rather sick and was one of the few things he didn't agree to in the galaxy. Coming out of Hyperspace he looks out at where the ship holding Zeb was.

"Ok…one Star Destroyer…shouldn't be too hard to…bingo!" Kanan grinned triumphantly but noticed no one was around to celebrate with him. "Yeah I'm good like that," he shrugs as he begins to set an intercept route.

Suddenly the space near him parts allowing another ship through…this one was bigger than his and had Imperial marking on the side. Kanan raised a brow and punched through some comm channels figuring he'd get lucky and hear in on the pilot and whoever they were communicating with. At first it was static…but then he listened in:

'Please state your id and where you are coming from,' the voice says, very crisp and clearly likely Imperial and he would bet his lightsaber it came from the Star Destroyer.

'id number 220045 and coming from Kessel. I have in my possession some prisoners who were trying to escape. Shall I take them to the Emperor or-."

'The Emperor is a busy man…you may drop the prisoners off here and maybe the Emperor will hear about this. That is all.'

As the communication ended he could tell the voice coming from the ship was female and quite businesslike. He wondered what her body looked like, no matter, point being she had access to the Destroyer and he needed to shadow her to get onboard. Cracking his knuckles he put his flight skills to test and flew right under the belly of the ship as it flew to the Destroyer docking baby. The pilot seemed to be quite crafty pulling off maneuvers that were making him put his game face on.

By the time they were in the Star Destroyer he had no place to hide and it was clear by the Stormtroopers assembled ready to take the prisoner his ship had clearly been a surprise. So much for coming in undetected. Kanan shook his head but had no time to curse his luck as he brought the ship down hard feeling the landing gears vibrate through the entire ship as they sheared off.

Popping the hatch he feels the heat of the blaster fire aimed at him and he leaped out rolling for cover. The pilot who had flown the ship in with the prisoner was also in trouble…he could see the pilot scrambling out amdist the blaster fire and from her outfit she was no Imperial. Clever girl, he thought, deceiving Imperials to get onboard…wonder what she is after.

Kanan had his mission orders though so he watched as she stayed crouched down. They were closing in on her and he was further away…far enough to make his escape and locate this Zeb and be on his way. The girl popped her head out and was hit in the shoulder and she was down. Something about this didn't sit right with him…he should just move on and leave her to her fate…but that didn't feel right. It was almost like the force was telling him to stay…to help this Twi'lek. Most of his life he had only cared about one person, himself, do what he felt like doing…don't get caught up in this Rebellion that was struggling against the might of the bigger opponent, the Empire. So far that life had worked well for him…but seeing her hurt…he genuinely cared to see her get out of this. Bowing his head he knew that by helping her he would be revealing his secret…and once that was out there was no turning back. Still…with his ship down he would need a pilot to get him out of here.

Rushing over he hops onto a crate before her and throws out a hand. "Hey…you Troopers…you want someone to shoot at…shoot at me!" Kanan bellows.

"You know I had everything under control before you showed up," the girl noted as she tried to rise up but he held out a hand.

"Look…you needed help so I came to help you…you can thank me later. How does a date sound, after that we can discuss where things will go on your ship, sound fair?" He flashed a smile at her.

"Are you kidding me? You are saving me …even though I do not need to be saved…and you are holding a date over my head? Does this even work?" The girl wore an incredulous look and he shrugged.

"It works now and then…I need an answer though…I mean I could leave you here but that would give the Troopers a target that can't fight back." Kanan saw the Troopers advancing and he could sense their weapons warming up.

"You are scum…you know that…I mean lower than earth scum. First off…you shadowed my ship coming in…you brought this mess down all around us. And second…I like girls…so don't flatter yourself if you think you are coming off handsome…cause you look like you are in way over your head and you have no blaster on you."

Well…that was a first. He could not tell if she was being serious about liking girls, but, that could be discussed later. "Ok how about this…I need a flight off this death trap…I save you and you get me at least to Lothal. Deal?" Kanan looked down at her and knew he could see reasoning in her face.

"You know what…fine…just quit flirting with me with moves that are as outdated as your clothing." The girl waited and he grinned as he had waited for this moment for a bit. A good challenge always called for an audience.

"Freeze Rebel…don't make another move!" The lead Trooper notes and Kanan just smiles as his hand moves to his belt.

"Sorry…but this move is for the lady…so I have to!" Kanan holds his lightsaber in his hand and as he lights it up the Troopers step back unsure what action to carry out.

"You're a Jedi?" The girl noted and he beamed a smile. They always seemed to say that before he…well the details weren't important.

"Blast him!" The Troopers opened fire and Kanan began deflecting the bolts back at them sending their white armored bodies thudding to the floor.

"You are going to get yourself killed…get down here!" The Twi'lek then pulls him by the boot and he topples over on top of her and grins before she pushes him off.

"Look I was doing fine till you pulled me down…by the way I don't believe we've been properly introduced…name is Kanan…how you-?"

"Name is Hera…not interested even to save my own life. Come on maybe if you help me with my job we'll get out of here faster." Hera pops up taking a shot at a trooper trying to get up and flattened him. "Chopper put the shields up and make sure no one tries to board…my new friend and I will go and get the plans we came for."

Kanan raised a brow as they ran from cover, his blue blade directing blaster fire all over the place keeping the heat off them as they make it to a door before heading in.

* * *

"So, who is Chopper, your boyfriend on the side?" Kanan manages to ask as they run.

"Chopper is a droid…who happens to like guy droids," she explains as they duck behind some cover as troopers walk by.

"Do droids even have a sex…I mean who do they even-?" Kanan felt her hand on his mouth and he shut up.

"Chopper is my friend…we've been working jobs for a bit. All you need to know is he is the only thing keeping that ship from being boarded and leaving us stranded here. I was sent here to procure plans that list all the Rebel Cells out there…in the wrong hands it could spell doom for our agents."

Kanan nods his head realizing the threat that posed. Of course that was not his mission and as they began running again he placed his lightsaber back on his belt. "That is fine and all and I sympathize but I did not come here for any plans…I came here to rescue a guy named Zeb-."

Kanan was pulled aside and pressed up against the wall as she looked at him closely. "Wait…did you say Zeb…as in Garazeb?'

"You know if you wanted to make out with me you could have simply asked…not doing it for you…ok yes I came her for that guy…why do you know him?" Kanan inquires when she lets him go and she rolls out blasting an Imperial Officer happening upon them.

"He is one of our agents…was sent to investigate Agent Kallus but something happened to him, he got caught. I was ordered not to rescue him…however…if you are here to rescue him…I can get the plans and all is not lost. If we work together maybe this can be a win-."

"Look Hera…I work better alone…besides I'm the one with the force, what do you have?" Kanan inquired and as he walked out ready to push some troopers aside he saw that there were a lot more than he had anticipated.

"I have instincts that keep me alive…which your force does not have." Hera took down two troopers before she pulled him into another door and they began rushing down a long corridor with troopers right behind.

"Ok…so I got in a little over my head…not the first time. Do you even know where you are taking us?" Kanan hurried alongside her and as blaster fire came at them he activated his weapon and the blue blade snap hissed to life blocking the attacks.

"Well…if we're lucky…Zeb and the plans will be in the same location. If I am correct this will be the prisoner cells along with the officer's quarters. Agent Kallus sleeps near here…according to data we received. Remember get Zeb alive…do not worry about Agent Kallus."

Kanan rolled his eyes at her commanding voice and as they got into the room they found Zeb chained and Kallus wearing a bathrobe.

"What is the meaning of this…who are you?" Kallus went for his weapon but Hera was faster blasting into the bed where the blaster lay.

"Someone who has already had to deal with one loudmouth today, sorry, but you'll get over it. Now…where are the plans?" Hera aimed again and fired as Kallus tried to make a run for it.

"Plans what plans…I don't know what you are talking about…this is madness! I will call in security…you won't get away with this!" Kallus glowered at the lady and Kanan decided to act fast and used his weapon to free Zeb.

"Thanks…nice weapon. Kallus doesn't have the plans…they are being taken to the planet Coursant…straight to the Emperor himself."

"Blast…we have to intercept those plans. Kallus…I hope we do not meet again." Hera took another shot sending him scrambling for cover and the three of them set out.

"Zeb what were you two doing in there exactly?" Kanan inquires as they dodge through blaster fire as they make their way back to the docking bay.

"I'd rather not talk about it if it is all the same to you. Gotta say I didn't think I'd be rescued by you Hera…I would've sworn the Rebels would want to lay low and only concern themselves with the plans-."

"That is exactly it Zeb…I wasn't sent to rescue you but the plans," Hera says as she drops a trooper and ducks for cover as several more troopers block their way.

"I came to save you Zeb," Kanan tells him as he brings his lightsaber into the fray blocking the blasts and sending them back or about the place to send the troopers scrambling for cover.

"Well I'll be…rescued by someone not part of the Rebels…didn't see that coming by a longshot, still better than spending another moment with Kallus. So tell me what is your name and who do you work for?" Zeb inquires and Kanan led the way as he barreled into a trooper trying to get up.

"The name is Kanan…and I work for someone you know all too well…goes by Lando." Kanan could see the startled reaction on his face and grins.

"Lando eh…didn't figure that guy would care that much to have me rescued…than again…er hrm…I guess I owe him a thank you now." Kanan could see how hard this was for him and he recalled his meeting with Lando and how he expressed concern for Zeb's disappearance.

"Boys if you don't mind…I'd rather not spend much longer on this ship if you don't mind speeding things up." Brought back into reality Kanan hurries forward into the crowded Docking Bay doing his best to keep the blasters off his newfound allies and as they make it to the ship the shields drop letting them onboard where Hera rushes to the pilot's seat.

"So Hera…about our date-?" Kanan strolled to the cockpit then the thrusts were turned on as the ship began its ascent and he was thrown onto his back.

"Sorry…what date…kind of have my hands full here at the moment…how about you try never and get back to me," Hera shoots a smirk as she takes them out of there and as they enter Hyperspace the race is on to recover the plans.

 **Authors note:** Sorry for these lengthy chapters…I always seem to just type a lot. Anyway next chapter the race is on to recover the plans while a chance encounter with another ship will slowly put the Ghost crew together.


	8. Chapter 8 Difference entangled

CH.8: Difference entangled

Ezri sat in the co-pilot chair as they were heading out and away from Lothal. Looking back at the planet that had been her home for so long she felt slight remorse over leaving her parents whom she had associated so well with that place. They had given their lives so she could escape…and yet she had stayed and wound up not regretting it as she met the very beautiful and serene Sabine, whom was piloting them along quite well…given their rough ascent.

"So Sabine…where are you from…if you don't mind my asking?" Ezri had never liked silence, with her legs tucked up against her she watches the multitude of stars pass by them as they flew quite fast.

"I come from a planet called Togatoya…a place so serene and beautiful and never too many qualms about who you dated or were into. A place of no weapons…a little fight here and there but for the most part it was a place of peaceful Togatoyans making a living the best they can. I can still picture it in my head…"

She sort of drifted off and Ezri figured whatever happened there that led to her being in the market led by a leash by some lady in black, well, it was likely not best to push upon. For the next half hour the two just sat there listening to each other breathe. Ezri would chance a glance at her beauty, her stunning fur and noted that she had yet to wear any clothing. "Um Sabine…why do you not wear any clothing?"

"It is our custom to wear no alien clothing…it would go against what we stand for as Togatoyans. Plus…it would…get in the way of us bathing." This part she said with a blush on her cheeks and Ezri raised a brow at that.

"You do realize a shower is for bathing…but…it isn't like you take a shower with you wherever you go." Ezri bathed when she could but she hadn't really bathed since her parents had died.

Sabine continued blushing and shifted a bit in her seat. "On Togatoya…to bathe is to have someone lick one's fur. When we are young our family bathes us, mother and father, when we grow older the bathing falls upon a special someone…a partner if you will-."

Ezri blinked her eyes and placed her legs on the ground as she tried to grasp what she was telling her. "So…you lick each other's body…everywhere?"

"Whatever gets the job done…yes…sometimes it leads into other things…if the partner is willing of course and they have consent. My partner and I…we enjoyed many bathing together…sometimes we skipped bathing to…well you know…" Sabine was scarlet hued in the cheeks and Ezrid didn't blame her, she wouldn't mind that kind of bathing.

"So…um…I know little about you aside from what you've told me but something has been nagging away at me. Sabine…do you like boys or girls?" Ezri saw Sabine put the ship on auto and stood up making her way to the back. Ezri wouldn't let her go that easily and pursued her.

"I believe all this excitement has made me tired…I think I will settle in before we reach our destination." Sabine is about to lay down but Ezri holds her wrist turning her to face her. The two stand there staring at each other and Ezri licks her lips finding their crotches lined up.

"I don't think you answered my question…so…care telling me before you lose yourself to whatever dreams you dream?" Ezri did not wish to push…but ever since their encounter on Lothal she had felt like the two of them had left something unfinished down there.

"You'd best let go…cause you won't like what you see if you continue down this road," her voice did little to hide the threat there and she noted how she was preparing to attack.

"I'm not scared of fighting a girl…if that is what you are thinking," she tells her and before she knows it the Togatoyan strikes. Ezri manages to dodge the close swipe at her abdomen but she falls onto her back feeling the girl land on her stomach and bringing her claws into focus.

Ezri wraps her legs around her body and using her the muscles of her legs she turns her over so she is now on top of her and goes to pin her wrists down. Sabine struggled against her but Ezri refused to give her ground. Staring down at her she feels her crotch push against hers and she whimpers a bit at the friction caused below. Sabine notes the feel as well and arches her back against her. Looking down in those hypnotic eyes of hers she yearns to kiss her…to do what she had no time to do on Lothal.

"Ezri…please…I'm not ready," Sabine pleads but Ezri lowers herself down. Her lips look tempting but something about what she said gave her second opinion. Looking at her fur on her neck she goes down and licks at her neck and Sabine purrs and her mouth parts open letting out a pleased sound. Ezri figures that is a sign for continue and licks rougher while pitting her crotch against hers. Keeping her wrists pinned she leads her tongue down her chest and down her stomach inching her way down as the Togatoyan squirms in her grip.

Ezri found the taste of fur interesting, not exactly a taste her tongue would ever forget, no doubt she figured with a smirk. Her tongue was pushing past her bellybutton when she noted how tense she got and then Sabine snapped and her knee connected with her face sending her flat onto her back. Rising up Sabine towered over her flushed…her mouth worked into a disapproving frown.

"I told you I'm not ready…you'd best get that nose of yours fixed before you bleed out over the deck." Sabine storms off into the crew quarters and disappears. Ezri meanwhile lays there holding her nose and wondering what she had done wrong.

* * *

Kanan and Hera were seated around a round table playing a game of Sabaac as they waited for the ship to drop out of Hyperspace near their target. Kanan felt like he was winning but each time he looked at Hera he noted the calm and smooth demeanor on her face.

"You got nothing…you know can't beat me," Kanan wore a smirk as he lifted his foot up under the table making his way towards her-.

"If you value that foot of yours I suggest you drop it before you find it floating out the hatch!" Hera raised a brow daring him to continue but Kanan loved that foot so he did as she demanded.

"I'm surprised how you prefer girls over guys…isn't there something missing when you two make love? Don't get me wrong I enjoy a little chick on chick action but c'mon…without a guy everything is just flat and…well…it is just not right is all-."

"And how is this any different from two guys making love? You clearly support Lando and his lover Zeb…am I right?" Hera notes over his shoulder and he looks to see Zeb lying on a cot with one arm hanging over.

"Well…Lando is my friend…and I was a bit confused at first when he told me, I mean Lando is this great lady's man, a flirt of the galaxy and to hear he had feelings for a guy…it turned me for one I will admit. Still…I can see your point. So who is this lover of yours anyway?"

Kanan makes a move and looks at her. Hera barely flinches and then she pulls a win…his eyes just stare as he is unable to comprehend how this happened. "It would appear your luck has finally worn off, you really should have stuck to something you know you can win."

Kanan bit his tongue from any retort he would have made and got up in a huff. "Yeah well…my luck hasn't been good for a while. And you didn't answer my question-."

"I'm not at liberty to hand out her name…that is all you will get from me rogue. I mean seriously, the way you brandished your weapon back there it wasn't calm or prideful…you swung it for show. I admit you have skill with it directing those blasts back at the troopers…but the Jedi were respectable and they did not hide."

Kanan gave her a look and she backed down. She had a point though…he had lost his way and instead of keeping to the traditions of the Jedi he slept around and took jobs of interest…not of the depth of it. Running a hand through his hair he feels the silence build in the ship…both of them having said things they probably shouldn't.

Chopper rolled in then and began beeping something. Zeb swung his arm and knocked Chopper across the head sending the droid wheeling into the wall. Kanan watched as the droid said something he imagined was close to a droid cursing and he then wheeled over to Zeb and brought out an electrical arm and zapped him. Zeb proceeded to sit up and hit his head on the top of the bunk.

"Augh…who did that?" Zeb noticed the droid in retreat and snarled after him. "I was sleeping you little twit…come back here!" Zeb gave chase and Kanan shook his head.

"And there goes the silence. Look Hera I-." Kanan was interrupted as he heard the perimeter alarm and as he raced up to the cockpit with Hera he watched her expertly pull them out of Hyperspace and they find themselves a little ahead of a ship that nearly crashed into them.

"That is an Imperial shuttle…but it was too close to be the one we're chasing. Kanan get on the short range tractor beam and pull them in. We are about to have ourselves some guests."

* * *

Ezri groans as she feels the ship being pulled and as she races up to the front her jaw drops. Her nose was fixed but breathing through it still hurt some. Knowing Sabine wanted her privacy she cleared her throat not entering. "Hey Sabine…make yourself comfortable…we are caught in a tractor beam-."

"Huh…how can this be?" Sabine rushes out and the two meet eye to eye and the awkwardness returns.

"Oh well…that is kind of hard to explain…we were on auto and they just dropped out a little ahead of us." Ezri watched as Sabine did her best to get the systems working but as they were drawn to the ship she heard the hiss and the latching sound meaning they were caught.

"I guess we have no choice but to greet our captors," Sabine sat back resigned. Ezri wanted to say something but nothing came to mind. As she made her way to the hatch she opens it and sees a Twi'lek holding a blaster before her and she holds up her hands. Sabine joins her at her side and the two of them walk onto the deck of the ship.

"Welcome aboard the Ghost ladies…do you have anything to say for yourselves?" The Twi'lek kept the weapon on them and a man stood off to the side with his arms folded.

"Um…I got nothing," Ezri held up her hands and smiled sheepishly. Long as she wasn't returned to Lothal she was fine with her situation…though traveling in an Imperial shuttle…not a smart move.

 **Authors note:** And with that everyone is on one ship heading to intercept the vessel with the plans. Having a full crew now will slowly put things together and as they work out their differences the Empire won't know what hit it.


	9. Chapter 9 Crowded mayhem

CH.9: Crowded mayhem

Hera watched as Sabine began to wonder around the Ghost with a feline like grace…her body drew her attention but she tried her best to think of Ahsoka and how they'd be reunited once the plans were procured. The one known as Ezri seemed to be looking at Sabine as well and Hera felt a kinship there, it wasn't easy finding someone who also liked girls in a closed minded galaxy like theirs. Her relationship with Ahsoka was a private one only few knew about…it sucked seeing how she wanted their love to be celebrated but Ahsoka was a private individual.

"You think we should put some clothes on her?" Hera heaved a sigh as she felt Kanan sidle up to her, the rogue Jedi whose charm was lost on her clearly did not know anything about private space.

"Kanan…as I'm sure you are well aware of Sabine is from a different world then ones where clothing is required. I remember something about a world untouched by modern technology…one rich with having stayed off the radar of the Empire where others threw their weight about stirring interest. I looked it up and sadly…the Empire finally took notice and destroyed it…at least destroyed as in the beauty of what once was. Sabine may very well be the last of her species-."

Kanan said nothing and as she looked at him folding his arms she noticed consternation on his face. Perhaps the Empire and its reign of destruction of peaceful civilization was finally resting on that perverted head of his. He had rubbed her the wrong way since their meeting aboard the Destroyer…and now to be stuck with him on her ship…she didn't know much of his antics she could survive. While it brought her hope to see another Jedi aside from Ahsoka…she feared his recklessness would be his undoing.

"She is much like Zeb…the two of them having lost their homes to the Empire. The injustice of it all…reminds me of the day the Clone Wars became genocide of the Jedi Order. Those who claim power seek to destroy all who seek to oppose it, power brings nothing but destruction in its wake. I sought to escape from it…and here I am being pulled to it."

Hera went to place a hand on his shoulder and as she saw him look her way she put on a smile. "Welcome to the team. Kanan you will find that the Universe is much smaller and more compact when fighting alongside allies…and you being a Jedi-."

"No offense Hera…but…once we get those plans of yours I am heading back to Lando and handing off Zeb and that is it for me. I agree the Empire needs to be stopped…but my role in this coming war is over once the job is done."

Hera watched as he brushed her hand away and headed to the crew quarters in the back before disappearing. She could feel emptiness in him…a longing for family and friends and yet something prevented him from letting anyone in. He had lost someone close…but she did not wish to pry and so she chose to head up to the cockpit and check on how much further away their target had got.

* * *

Ezri wanted to talk to Sabine and see if she would accept her apology for what went down in the cabin of their ship. Sabine did pretty good preoccupying herself with the specs of this ship that had pulled them in. After a bit of convincing and interrogation they were free to roam the ship and do as they pleased while they pursued a ship. Far as their fate after the ship was found…it was hard to say exactly. Ezri knew she did not want to be returned to Lothal…that much was for certain in her head. Heaving a sigh as she walks to the back she goes to open one of the doors then lifts her head as she sees the one known as Zeb with some covers on him and his hand was down below with a hard pressed…oh god…

"Ooh Lando…yeah…you feel so…huh?" Zeb looks over and she just stands there gawking at the guy without a shirt and his hand on what she figured was…this was awkward.

"I did not see nothing…nope…I'm going now…hmph…closing my eyes now." She had bumped into the wall and did her best to hurry out of there as she heard the grunt of Zeb falling out of his cot.

"It isn't what…come back here…" Zeb hurried out of there with his sheet wrapped hastily around his waist and she did her best to contain the embarrassment on her cheeks but also the humor in finding him like that.

"I completely understand…I do…you wanted some Lando time, I get it," Ezri stumbles a bit not looking where she is going and she finds herself in the arms of Sabine who had her mouth open and the two kissed.

"Zeb…where is your towel?" Kanan wonders from where he was leaning against the wall and while she heard that her mind had shut down from the kiss. Sabine seemed just as stunned and her eyes shot wide open before she pushed at her chest sending her down.

"Oh, my towel…well you see…that girl didn't bother knocking and…she might've heard things she probably shouldn't have you see…" Zeb was flustered and Ezri felt like she had screwed up again seeing Sabine hurry off leaving her on her butt.

"Go cover yourself up before Hera thinks there are two perverts on board the ship. Need a hand?" Kanan holds out his hand and Ezri accepts the offer being hauled to her feet.

"Thanks…um…Kanan right? I guess you saw…well…then again I imagine everyone saw given it is a small ship-."

"Excuse me but I will have you know the Ghost is far from small…in battle it can pack quite a punch and compared to the Rebels new attack ships this is far bigger." Hera's voice called out from the cockpit and Ezri forgot how much her voice traveled in here.

"Look kid, I get it, you like Sabine…but the thing is I think she has a lot of baggage right now. Do not rush or crowd her…these things take time. I know how it is to lose something or someone and trust me…the pain never leaves. Zeb has had time to deal with his loss…Sabine's loss is still fresh and at the forefront of her mind. She will come around…they usually do."

Ezri didn't know what to say. He was acting so cool and calm around her even though he had spent a bit of time interrogating her making sure she wasn't an Imperial Agent or spy. "Thanks Kanan…um…what do you to pass the time then-?"

"Are you trying to see if I will pique your interest in the straight-way cause to be honest you are kind of young and not sure how I'd feel-."

"Huh…what…no that isn't what I meant at all I was just curious what you did…to pass the time," Ezri gave him a look and Kanan blinked a few times before running a hand behind his head.

"Oh right…well…that is awkward. I guess to be honest I meditate…I try to stay in touch with the force…though I feel I may have strayed too far from it to receive an answer. I'm not saying you should do that…but…even non Jedi meditate to find their center…after what you told me about what happened to you on Lothal maybe you need a little balance."

Ezri considered it when she heard something rolling by her and just noticing the droid. "Who is that?"

"Hmm, oh that is Hera's droid Chopper…don't get on his bad side. The guy can be quite cranky. Anyway I will be up front…see ya." He waves before disappearing leaving her to herself. Perhaps she would give meditation a try.

* * *

Sabine had looked over the ship finding it to be quite…exciting. It was only the second ship she had been on and she was finding herself wanting to learn more. After having briefly tasted Ezri's mouth she tried to keep to herself far away from prying eyes or conversation. Each of them had been given their own quarters for privacy means…but…somehow she wound up sharing a room with Ezri due to the fact they traveled here together.

The one known as Chopper was quite grumpy but she understood a little of what he said and it was clear he had gone through a rather rough breakup. She didn't really understand why she had a knack for languages, it probably went to the fact she learned from an early age how to translate ancient Togatoyan and Lizard dialect…learning about the history of their two species.

Heaving a sigh she goes to walk into the quarters feeling she could get some shut eye before they caught up to their target. Her eyes barely registered the dark room before something smacked her in the head and sent her against the wall. "Ouch…ok what gives…Ezri did you do that?"

No one answers and she proceeds forward only to get smacked in the head again. Cursing under her breath she tries to find the switch to illuminate the situation and when she does she gawks at the sight before her. Sitting…ok more like floating in the air was Ezri with several objects floating around her. She seemed quite out of it given the fact she was hurling objects about and smacking her roommate in the head.

"Ezri…you need to wake up…you are starting to creep me out here. Come on…what gives…hello?" She reaches out to touch her and that is when Ezri opens her eyes and falls on her butt. The look on her face as objects fall around her is clearly an indicator even she didn't know what was up.

"Huh…Sabine…how long have you been standing there?" Ezri rubs at her butt and then from the comm she hears Hera.

"We are approaching the target…everyone to the cockpit pronto!" Hera's voice stirs her from her questioning and she rushes into the hall racing alongside Zeb.

"So…hear you lost your planet…I did too. Maybe after this you and I can sit down and talk about it…unless you were planning something with Ezri-."

"There is nothing going on between us…she is just…its complicated." Sabine shakes her head running a paw through her fur.

"Right…that is what they all say…not that I asked." Zeb shoots her a wry grin and she shoots him a glare. Why couldn't she have been captured by a normal crew.

 **Authors note:** Next chapter the crew of the Ghost will find themselves on the brink of running out of time and Ezri finds out a secret about herself that will give Kanan a purpose and maybe see him becoming more then the playboy Jedi. Meanwhile Sabine and Ezri still have to sort through their feelings.


	10. Chapter 10 All together

CH.10: All together

The plan was simple…use the stolen Imperial Shuttle to get the other ship to lower its shields and then board her to get the stolen plans back. Kanan sat in the cockpit running through the pre-flight sequence as Hera would stay on the Ghost and monitor their progress. So far he had to say working with a group…weirder then he expected. He had flirted with Hera only to find out she didn't play for the straight team and chances are Ezri thought he was probably some creepy perv. At least Zeb and him got along-.

"So you think you can fly this Imperial garbage scow?" Zeb inquires seated himself beside him as he leaned the chair back far as it permitted.

"Hey…I can fly any ship…I don't see you flying anything," Kanan shot back as he started the ship up.

"I can fly…I can fly circles around that womanizing head of yours," Zeb gave a toothy smile as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Ok first off when we get back I'd like to see you try…and secondly…where do you get the impression I am a womanizer?" Kanan didn't treat women badly…sure he slipped out the window and usually didn't wake them…but that was just so there wasn't any attachment.

"Oh c'mon Kanan…you were flirting with a gay woman and hitting on a unsuspecting teen, that says you don't got your priorities straight. You see women as tools of pleasure to deal with when you see fit…I think it is time you re-evaluate your situation before you wind up in a gutter."

"And how is your situation any better? You sleep around with guys Zeb…you haven't even committed yourself to the one guy who saw to get you out of your predicament of getting caught by the Imperials. How does that medicine taste huh?" Kanan shot him a look just daring him to prove him wrong.

Zeb didn't say anything for a bit and in that time Ezri showed up. Soon as he looked back he noticed how drained she was. There was something off about her…he couldn't explain it but there was some sort of power emanating off her…could it be the Force? When they first met and he interrogated her he didn't sense anything…but after meditating…maybe it opened up something that lay dormant till now. It would be hard though approaching her about this after their awkward turn of conversation back on the Ghost.

"Look what the cat dragged in…you doing alright kid?" Zeb queried and as Ezri lifted her head she ran a hand self-consciously through her hair before taking her seat.

"Uh yeah…doing fine…where is Sabine?" Ezri looked around the cabin and Kanan himself had noted the absence of the Togatoyan. The feline like creature who had arrived on the shuttle with Ezri seemed hard to approach, distant even.

"After Hera told us the plan she said something about needing a change…whatever that means." Zeb shrugged as he sat forward and looked at the display of instruments that lit up. Kanan smirked seeing how confused he was.

"If you are going to be co-pilot I suggest you familiarize yourself with the instruments Zeb…cause if things go badly…we'll need both hands on deck." Kanan saw understanding in Zeb's eyes as he got to work on reading the instruments. Shuttles were slower than fighters but they managed to make up for that with extra shielding. Judging by the cozy interior it was safe to say whoever the girls stole this from it was a very important person.

"I'm sorry everyone…I had to find something fitting and there weren't a lot of options." Kanan turned at the sound of Sabine's voice but what he saw made his jaw drop. Ezri had also turned and she too was stunned by what she saw. "Is it alright…why is everyone staring?"

Sabine had chosen a skin tight flight suit that revealed and accentuated her curves leaving little hidden from view. She wore gloves over her hands and on top of her head was a flight cap. On her feet were boots that went pretty high up on her and the only sign of her Togatoyan fur was seen on her face. Kanan didn't know that flight suits could look so air tight on a figure…oh this was not good…if he kept up this line of thought he'd only alienate another of his would be allies.

"They are staring cause you are hot stuff…not that I noticed any, good fit on ya. Now if we're done making the girl uncomfortable can we be on our way?" Kanan nods his head at Zeb's words and launching from the Ghost he puts them on a close course following behind their 'friend'. Now it was all about deception…he just had to keep his eyes directed ahead instead of behind.

* * *

Ezri had been blown away the moment Sabine made her presence known. The Togatoyan wore that outfit with pride and she found herself sweating through her own outfit. When Sabine took a seat beside her she cleared her throat and ran a hand through her hair. "So…what made you choose that?"

"I don't see how it is any different from your own outfit…though I suppose what drew me to it was how comfortable it was on my fur. I did not want to wear anything too revealing and I didn't want to wear anything that would irritate my fur. The Inquisitor will be looking for me and it is best I keep most of myself hidden for the time being."

What she said made sense…and yet she still found herself drawn to her. Sabine was beautiful and alluring and if not for the seats spaced apart she would be giving her mouth a good tongue washing, ok, she probably needed to cool that down or Zeb and Kanan would be pulling them apart. For the mission her part would be staying on the shuttle…thankfully it was with Sabine. The two of them though had been awkwardly pitted against each other for a bit and the closer she thought they were getting…Sabine pulled back.

"Uh yeah…that sounds perfect for you," Ezri sighed, "so listen Sabine about us-." Ezri noted the alarm on Sabine's features and she bit her bottom lip expecting some outburst over the factor there was no 'us'.

"Listen Ezri…you are great…but it is still too soon for anything to happen between us. I do like you…and I will admit that there is a certain chemistry I would wish to get to know better…but just be patient ok?" Sabine gave her a soft smile hoping it took the sting off.

"Oh of course…yeah…no need to rush these things," Ezri did her best to be brave even if her heart was breaking. She was madly in love with her and she was keeping her at arm's length…it was maddening to say the least. Just how much time was she to wait…and what if someone else came along…what then?

"We are coming upon enemy vessel…time to cool the romantic drama back there while the adults do their thing." Kanan advices as he patches through using the Imperial code.

"Inquisitor…to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" The voice spoke over the comm and Kanan froze. Zeb himself was left speechless.

"Oh…I might have forgotten to mention in our interrogation that this was the female Inquisitor's shuttle she used to take Sabine to Lothal in. Oops." Ezri realized she had just left a vital clue out of their mission.

"Er hrm…please hold while I get her." Kanan shot her a look and she held up her hands in defense. "This is not good…if they realize the Inquisitor is not onboard this mission is good as scraped. Zeb how is your female impersonation?"

"Kanan I like guys remember…I mean been with a few that had a female figure of sorts…but my voice is too gravel like to impersonate any of them, I mean I can try when they are-."

"Yeah I don't need to know the specifics of your bedroom life Zeb. Ok which of you girls think you can bring your acting skills to fruition?" Ezri would love to but looked down realizing she hadn't spent a lot of time with her to know her character properly.

All eyes fell on Sabine and she seemed defeated as it all fell on her. Ezri realized she and the Inquisitor had spent a lot of time together but far as what the two of them did Sabine kept quiet on that. "Patch me through."

Kanan started the communication up again and he cleared his throat making it gruff as possible. "Here she is."

"This is the Inquisitor…I come to inspect your vessel for I suspect rebel stowaways to have slipped onto your vessel when you fools weren't looking. Lower your shields so a team I have selected will procure them, if there are any there; so you can be on your way without further delay. Failure to lower your shields will bring attention to your incompetence to follow orders and the Emperor himself will hear of this-."

"We are lowering shields ma'am…your team may come aboard when ready." The signal was cut and everyone in there grew quiet.

"Well done Sabine…looks like you might have saved the mission." Kanan praised her but Ezri hadn't listened looking at how worn down Sabine was. Reaching over she goes to hold her paw like gloved hand waiting to see if she would shake it free. However Sabine squeezed her hand gratefully and it was shown on her face as well. True she couldn't read this as romantic but she would be here for Sabine…no matter what.

* * *

Kanan went to board the vessel and soon as he got on he used the force to throw the officers about and Zeb rushed one with a weapon drawn. The pilot remained seated and Zeb made his way over making sure he didn't patch in to send for help.

"The plans have to be around here somewhere…and if we don't hurry those who are waiting on Courasant won't be too pleased about the delay."

"Where are the plans?" Zeb pulled at the collar of the Imperial Officer and pulled him out of his seat with him struggling to free himself.

"I won't tell you where they are…Rebel scum…those plans will help us take down your Rebel cells once and for…all…" He swung at Zeb and he was dropped back into his seat with a plop.

"This is not helping any." Kanan shook his head as he began to look through the compartments. Once the plans were found he would be on his way with Zeb and return him to Lando…and then he'd never see any of this people ever again. Some part of that actually saddened him.

"I could be a bit rougher…but not sure how long his human body would hold," Zeb noted as he gripped the collar pulling him back into his seat.

"Zeb you aren't actually thinking of-?" Kanan left his thought unfinished and Zeb gave him a blank stare.

"Is everything about sex to you Kanan? No I am not going to do that to this guy…plus I'd hate for you to be uncomfortable in such close quarters where you can't hide from your feelings of those in a same sex relationship."

Kanan would have said something but he figured what was the point. He was being introduced to a galaxy of change from working with others, same sex couples, and coming to terms that maybe it was time for him to truly embrace being a beacon of hope in the wider aspect of things. Finding the plans in the pocket of one of the guys he holds it up. "Zeb knock out the pilot and set them back on course…I'm sure the Emperor will love finding them without their plans."

Kanan headed out hearing the pilot get knocked out; now it was clear where they were heading…to whoever wanted these plans. Maybe he'd hear out these Rebels and see if their cause was worth joining.

 **Authors note:** Mission success and while the team is still adjusting their bond will continue to grow as they become something far more than a ragtag group. Next chapter we meet up with the Rebels and reunions are in store for our weary heroes.


	11. Chapter 11 Joining the cause

CH.11: Joining the cause

Zeb found himself seated next to Hera as she began to pilot them to their destination. The rest of the crew were already turned in for the long flight. Strange thing was the only two awake were the Agents and those who had a particular someone they wanted to see. Truth be told he never thought of Lando as his boyfriend…he kept himself distant from any sort of romantic entanglements but knowing Lando went to this much trouble to get him back…he was touched. His arms were folded and he was only broken out of his reverie of thoughts by Hera clearing her throat.

"Thinking of him…aren't you?" Her question drew a derisive snort from him but she saw past it with a teasing smile.

"Huh…no…what if I am…you going to poke fun at me?" Zeb figured if Kanan were here he'd be doing some rib jabbing or something like that.

"You forget Zeb…I have someone waiting for me as well," she gave him a wink before resuming the piloting she did so well. She was a natural at space flight…it was so soothing that he could be rocked to sleep by it.

"Oh right…um…how long you two been a couple? I've never really been that with someone…not quite sure how one goes about it to be honest." Zeb heaved a sigh and looking at her he could tell that her smile was fading, almost strained.

"To be honest Zeb…it was not easy…in fact each day is a struggle with people set in their ways and beliefs. Ahsoka and I…we have our differences and I think that also contributes to the struggles we have. Some partners are just the right fit…but me and Ahsoka we have our little fights and sometimes we don't see eye to eye. I love her, I really do, but sometimes she makes me bang my head against the wall, not advised for a person with lekku on one's head…really sensitive to touch."

Zeb nodded his head filing that away for later use if he ever fought one of them. Lando and him when they were together…most of what they did was fool around…actually committing would be something new and frightening he figured. Looking out at the stars he found them fall into silence, probably for the best…the two of them had a lot to sort through before the party wagon came back up to ruin the moment. Leaning back in his chair he closes his eyes.

* * *

Ezri could not sleep…all she could do was stare at Sabine's bed and want to snuggle up with her. The two of them were still giving each other space…and yet it was becoming more difficult and then after they got to their destination…what then? Ezri did not want to part ways with Sabine, a beautiful creature who had already burrowed into her heart, even if not intentional it was a presence she could not do without. Swinging her legs over the side of her bed, seeing how she was on the top…she decided that this issue had to be resolved before they left.

Dropping to the deck she keeps low hoping the sound of her feet hitting the deck would not wake her. Sabine was lying on her side with her back to her…still asleep. She knew she was tempting fate doing what she was about to…but…Sabine needed to know how she made her feel. Crawling into the covers with her she breathes in her scent…her lids growing heavy as she fought the impulse to turn her around and tell her how she felt to her face. She realized Sabine had lost a lot on her planet and to love again would prove a long and grueling journey…but what time did that give her? Sabine would likely be relocated somewhere and as for herself…well her only home had been Lothal and with that under Imperial territory it would not be safe for her there. Licking her lips she leans herself against her.

"Sabine…I know you are asleep and probably can't hear this…but…man this would be easier if you were actually awake, never mind, the point is you mean a lot to me, the world even. The moment you came into my life…it became exciting, no…not the right word, it became fulfilling. You were the first girl that ever meant everything to me…and I know you are still healing from your loss…but I can't let you go without knowing how I feel…even if you lie there so peaceful…how I wish I could kiss you right here and now…if only that were possible. However…as is your custom I will show my affection another way…"

Ezri took a breath and then opened her mouth before leading her tongue along the back of her neck. Listening to Sabine she hears her breath hitched as she presses up against her. Continuing her actions she licks down further and suddenly Sabine turns around so she is facing her. Her heart just stops then gazing the tranquil beauty before her. Sabine looked more at peace then she had ever seen…and she decided to lick near her ear then work down her throat.

"Mmm…yeah…that is the spot…" Ezri was urged on and she began to lick down her chest down her valley of her chest, knowing her chest was private to only her right now. Leading her tongue closer down under the covers she places her hands on her hips steadying herself and keeping her centered. Sabine was now lying on her back dragging her with her…this position if found out could lead to trouble.

Ezri dragged her tongue along her fur and around her inner thigh and listened to the whimpers escaping from Sabine. She figured she had done enough and should pull away before she fully awakens and realizes who is down there.

"That's it Jan…lick me down there…I'm so wet for you-." The moans trailed off and Ezri stopped what she was doing.

Jan, she thought, not Ezri but Jan…there was or had been another girl and that was likely the reason she was set against them doing something. Was she afraid she would lose her…or that she wasn't over Jan yet? It was the first time she had heard her name…truthfully she hadn't even been sure which way she swung…though from their encounters she had a hunch.

Moving away from her she goes to get dressed while she dreams pleasantly of some memory of her former lover. How could she ever compete with someone who had known her so intimately…so close that even after all her planet suffered she still couldn't let go. Heaving a sigh and losing all sense of being in the same room as Sabine she heads out.

* * *

Kanan had been in the middle of meditating when he heard the voice of Hera over the comm. "Hello crew of the Ghost…we are approaching a Rebellion ship…please make yourselves proper as we board, that is all."

"Hmm…after a long journey you'd think I'd get used to her voice breaking through my meditation," he mused as he rose to his feet and walked out nearly bumping into Ezri. The girl looked frazzled but he didn't feel the need to ask…it only led to bad things.

"Rise and shine people…today we begin a new day which means…new directions." Hera guides them to the docking port on the side of the huge ship and as the engine shuts off he takes a breath.

"You nervous about something Kanan?" Zeb inquires brushing past him and Kanan figured he would tag along with Zeb.

"This is kind of my first time being in good guy company, no offense to you Agents and all but this is the real deal here. These are the Rebels, the scrappers who go around poking the beast of the Empire and fighting a losing battle. I don't really know how to act around them-."

"Well…for starters I should hope you don't do anything to embarrass yourself like hit on any of the girls there. Be on your best behavior…they don't bite…much." Zeb elbowed him and Kanan did his best to take the blow without puffing his cheeks out.

"I'll keep that in mind." Standing before the airlock he waits for Hera to open it and as it does he finds himself standing before several armed humans with weird white helmets on their heads with straps to their chin.

"Hey…relax soldiers…we're the good guys here. I patched in a call to Ahsoka…letting her know we were coming." Hera stood in front of Kanan and the soldiers apparently looked confused.

"Hera…babe is that you?" The soldiers part away and the alien comes rushing over and the two lovers embrace as they share an intimate kiss. Kanan looks away doing his best not to be turned on by this.

"I missed you so much…I got the plans," Hera was about to reach for the plans but Ahsoka was looking past her at Zeb.

"I told you to get the plans…what is he doing here?" Ahsoka sounded quite unappreciative given all Hera had done for her…maybe it was time someone stepped in.

"That would be me Ahsoka…name is Kanan and I was hired by a Lando to rescue Zeb. I happened to be in the area when Hera went for the plans…but instead the plans were making their way to Courasant so since Zeb was there one thing followed the other."

"He did help me procure the plans Ahsoka…plus…we got Zeb back." Hera rubbed her arms as she gazed at her as only a lover could.

Ahsoka clearly came off her high horse then as she nods her head placing a hand on Hera's cheek. "I apologize…and to your new friends I welcome them aboard. Zeb you can go see Lando in the bar…you are all he seems to talk about."

"Heh…if you will all excuse me there is something I've been meaning to do." Zeb excuses himself as he departs and Kanan doesn't blame him.

"Kanan…I see you are a Jedi," Ahsoka notes and he looks down at where her eyes go and he does his best to remember Zeb's warning.

"Yeah…one of the last it seems," he notes gravely and looking behind him he sees Ezri and Sabine walk in.

"We should catch up later…right now if you don't mind I would like to steal my girlfriend for a few hours." Ahsoka leads a confused Hera off and Kanan shakes his head. Everyone was getting lucky but him. Looking over at Sabine and Ezri he could tell there was this awkward tension between the duo and eventually the two walk off but apart.

"Ah to be young…so…guess that just leaves me now. It isn't like I expected us to stick around and reminisce and all…plus isn't this the life…just being here alone?" Heaving a sigh he begins to wonder off when a voice reaches his ears.

"Kanan…going somewhere are we?" The voice was smooth and silky but it carried a certain forboding feeling. Turning around he sees this blue steeled eyed woman wearing white robes that clung to her curvy figure and short auburn hair done up. Standing on either side of her are soldiers with their weapons raised.

"Well I was…but…something tells me you had other plans for me." Kanan finds her quite attractive and while she appeared young he could see fire in her eyes…resolve in her stance, great, he just met the boss.

 **Authors note:** Each character will be coming into their own in the romance department and with Ezri and Sabine it will mean letting go of the past for them to fully realize what is standing right in front of them. For Kanan…it would mean losing his independence and only relying on himself…can he do that and give up on his old ways? Next chapter coming soon.


	12. Chapter 12 Finding purpose

CH.12: Finding purpose

Kanan was led to a small room with just one table and two chairs on opposite sides. His wrists were cuffed, precautions of course, and his weapon was taken from him…they went to great lengths to keep him from his weapon…big warning sign there this was not his typical interrogation. Left alone in the room with the red haired leader he paced about the room growing familiar with how many steps there were from one side of the room to the other. "I take it my being here has raised a lot of red flags huh?"

"I have heard of you Kanan…and while normally I would welcome another Jedi into our folds you are unpredictable at best. Since the resurgence of the Sith and Vader hunting down the remaining Jedi you have made yourself scarce, as have Obi-Wan and Yoda, yet you have hardly accomplished what they have…in fact your contributions are quite small. Ahsoka left the Jedi Order for good reason and she has since then been helping our cause-."

"I'm sorry…did you say helping? No offense but when was the last time she saw any real action…I'll tell you…the Clone Wars. Ahsoka keeps to the shadows…she figures if she shows her face she will be on Vader's list. True I haven't joined your small cause Rebellion but I have been out there doing good…even if it involves fooling around or getting paid that blue blade of mine has not flickered or subsided into my weapon."

Kanan shot her a look daring her to tell him otherwise. The Rebellion could use the Jedi…as it was once a beacon of hope and empowerment among the old organization…and yet since the rise of Vader any such hope had been diminished to camp fire tales. This Mon Mothma as she called herself, he had heard the guards talking and all…seemed a spearhead figure for the Rebellion but when was the last time she made her voice heard?

Mon Mothma moves to the vacant chair and takes a seat studying him. He has to admit she is rather beautiful with her short auburn hair and piercing blue eyes. The robe was quite snug on her…without it he imagined she rocked the whole goddess vibe. "You are a loose canon Kanan…you only look out for yourself, you have made that clear…so…while holding you for several outstanding warrants on your head…one person speaks highly of you and told me you were instrumental in recovering a Rebel Agent of ours."

Kanan raised a brow but as she motioned to the glass it lit up and he stood back seeing Lando standing there. "Hey there Kanan…thanks for rescuing Zeb. He would thank you as well but first thing he wanted a shower, could not blame him. I will be joining him shortly…but thought I would make a brief appearance and speak on your behalf. Mon Mothma…standing in that room is a hero, he may not like the title and doesn't much believe in playing well with others but he is my friend and if you need help…he is your man."

"Thank you Lando…now go join Zeb before the water gets cold." The screen goes dark and Kanan looks over at the woman. "He speaks highly of you…and perhaps if you were willing…I might have a job available to you…a trial run to see if you would fit in here."

Kanan stroked the hair on his face contemplating this. It wasn't like he hadn't thought of joining the Rebellion or giving the whole 'team player' thing a try…but where did he even begin? "What do I get for joining?"

Heaving a sigh the woman rises out of her chair and as she saunters over to him he feels himself walking back. "What do you want?"

"Hey…um…I think that is close enough. Look…I've been on my own for a while now…and that has worked for me. It is just…ever since I lost my Master I've been lost…sort of haven't had a place I belong or someone to trust with my life…or theirs to mine. This is not exactly easy to admit-."

"Your fears are real ones…and most of them are shared by non-Jedi. We all ask ourselves how we can cope with something that doesn't fall into the norm, can we be mature enough to handle it and what part of ourselves we will lose in the process. Kanan…the Force is strong with you and if you can manage this mission…if you can handle what is asked of you…I will welcome you with open arms."

However, he thought as he noted how his back was to the wall…she is not welcoming me in with open arms right now. "When does this mission begin?"

Mothma smiles at him as she presses herself up against him and he feels her hand on his chest. "I will give you the day to rest up…you leave first thing tomorrow. Far as now goes…I think it is safe to say you have earned some R&R." Kanan tilts his head to the side curious by this until her lips meet his.

Kanan doesn't know how to take this…and yet…he isn't turned off by it. Kissing her back he wraps his arms around her meshing their bodies together only separated by their clothing. Placing one hand behind her head and the other at the small of her back; he groans, trailing his hand through her hair.

Mothma pulls back and gazes into his eyes before freeing herself of him. "Come with me to my quarters and we can…continue this." Mothma holds out her hand and as he takes it he feels like he is placing his life in her hands. There was something different here…and it felt nice.

* * *

Ezri stood in the sonic shower as the water ran down her form. All the excitement had left her in need of a good bathing. Thoughts of Sabine kept racing to her mind and her fingers wondered past her bellybutton trailing along her pleasure area. Of course she never went in for fear of stirring up feelings of the one she could not have. Jan…her name was Jan and it had ran out of those lips she had wanted to taste again.

Closing her eyes she listens to the water and places a hand to the glass that is filling up with fog. Ever since they had arrived on this Rebel Cruiser she and Sabine had kept apart avoiding any physical contact. Sabine was down in the engine room being led on a tour…while Hera was with Ahsoka catching up on some private time. It must be nice to have someone in your life…to know they have your back and how you have theirs. All Ezri had wanted was for someone to accept her and for them to be open to her faults and strengths. The closest she came was Sabine and look how that turned out.

Heaving a sigh she pushes herself into the wall and places her hands on her chest giving them a bit of a rub before hearing the chime to her room. Letting go she turns off the water and rushes for her towel…which she barely gets wrapped around her body before the door opens. Stepping into her room was Sabine…freshly clothed and her ears were perked up as she neared.

"Oh…uh hey…sorry about that but got impatient so hacked into the door panel. Can we talk?" Sabine stands there awkward like and Ezri just nods her head unsure what to say. Just the sight of her did her body wonders, her eyes included.

The two of them move to the couch before sitting down on either side. Ezri has her hands in her lap while Sabine is seated back with her arms folded. "This is nice."

"Ezri…that night in bed…you were pleasuring me…weren't you? I know it wasn't a dream…much as I wanted it to be someone else…the wetness felt real. When I came to…you had gone and I was left…wanting…why did you leave?" Sabine turned to look at her and Ezri felt her voice choke out a response.

"I-I don't know what you mean…I mean it had to be a dream…I know full well what you think of me and how you told me to wait…" Ezri blushed looking down and as she heard the cushion move a bit she felt her paw on her knee.

"You heard her name…didn't you?" Sabine gives her knee a squeeze and as she lifts her face she notes Sabine so close to her she could…no…that would be bad. Every impulse and every desire had to be held back lest she lose herself.

"Jan…she was your life partner right…your everything?" Ezri spoke softly but as she looked steadily at Sabine she doesn't break eye contact.

"Jan and I were close…but…we were at odds about certain things. The last real conversation we had…she wanted us to settle down and raise a family. I had my sights on the stars…and that in part tore just a little more out of our romance. She was thinking of finding another…but I can't paint her as any villain…when I couldn't fight harder…find some compromise to keep us together. Had the attack not happened…it is hard to say if we would have mended our ways or drifted apart."

Ezri had not realized how hard it had been on Sabine…even though she blamed herself equally for what went down. She had been carrying this guilt and questioning getting into another relationship because of all went down…and here she was trying to start something without considering…wow with this new piece of evidence it was clear just how badly she had behaved. It was immature of her…and she wanted to apologize.

"Sabine I am so so sorry…I had no idea…I will step back. You won't have to worry about me anymore…if you will accept my apology I'd very much like to still be your friend." It hurt her to say this aloud, giving up on her, but it sucked more not having her in her life over having her here as just a friend.

Sabine contemplates this but soon is sidling up against the side of her leg before climbing into her lap. Ezri felt her cheeks darken as she was practically straddling her lap. This was not at all what she expected and it clearly showed on her features as Sabine runs a paw through her hair. "Ezri…in telling you about Jan…I was putting the past behind me and trusting you with my heart. It was not easy…coming to this point but I realize now…I can't see myself being anywhere in this galaxy…if not with you."

Ezri began to mist up in the eyes as she heard all this. She didn't know how to respond so Sabine made it easy on her as she leaned in capturing her lips in hers. The two of them kissed each other with a passion only they knew. Sliding her hands down her back she cups her cheeks and pulls her to her more. The towel is slipping free of her form and she hardly notices, or if she did she didn't want to fix it knowing she could leave or they'd be called away.

Sabine mewled into the kiss and reaching down she removes her shirt and tosses it aside with a playful smile on her lips. "How about we try that bathing experience again?" She kisses her roughly shoving her tongue into her mouth and Ezri loses herself in what follows feeling a rush claim her body.

 **Authors note:** I figure with this chapter I'd focus on maturing Kanan a bit and also bringing the much looked into relationship of Ezri and Sabine into full swing, finally. Mon Mothma and Kanan…who saw that coming? Anyway next chapter I will pay attention to Lando and Zeb while also touching upon Ahsoka and Hera. All these pairings will be important and the long absent Inquisitor will soon appear again to stir up trouble…for Ezri and Sabine. Let us not forget Agent Kallus. See you next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13 Lovers in tandem

CH.13: Lovers in tandem

Zeb sat on the couch in Lando's room feeling the first sense of relief that he had experienced in days. He was long gone from Agent Kallus and the things he had done to him…ugh…just recalling that name sent unpleasant shivers down his spine. The life of an Agent was never an easy one as it was tasked with missions where if things were compromised or if an Agent fell into enemy hands that they were let go…and he understood going into each mission what it cost. However when he learned that Lando was the one that set up the rescue and not the Rebels he worked for…well…suffice to say he found himself loving the man more.

Lando had run out for a bit after the two of them had cozied up against each other. Apparently Mon Mothma had summoned him in the character witness part of the interrogation she had set up for Kanan. True Kanan was a tad bit of a womanizer and wasn't really a group oriented type of fellow but he had rescued him and had helped out Hera with her mission to retrieve the stolen plans. Hearing the whoosh of the door he looks over spotting the cheery smile of his lover.

"Hey there Zeb…thanks for waiting for me." Lando removes his cape as he sets it on a hangar and places it up in the closet.

"Uh yeah…no problem, listen Lando you got a sec?" Zeb sees the Corellian tilt his head to the side but slowly moves over to sit beside him.

"I always got a sec for you babe…what is up?" Lando wears a grin as he knows that gets him all embarrassed.

"I really wish you would stop calling me that. Look my time being a captive to Agent Kallus got me thinking…and during my time free it dawned on me further that I have taken what you give me for granted. The two of us…we ain't exactly the most ideal couple in the galaxy, heck I figure a lot of people are counting down the days till we just admit we're straight and go our separate ways. I am in love with you though Lando…been fighting feelings of attachment as it is part of my job…detach and move on. This is hard for me to say…as I'm not that open about sharing things…emotions in particular. I am not sure how you feel about this…probably wish to carry on your macho personae around ladies so you can keep the rumor of your sexuality private…I get it I do. Still…I want to be in a relationship with you Lando…out in the open…I'm not ashamed of us…I hope you feel the same way."

Zeb knew this was a lot to lay on a man he hadn't seen in quite some time but he wasn't about to let this opportunity slip from his grasp. Here was the warmest and most handsome man he had ever met who was attracted to him…him of all people. His species weren't lookers…even the females few of them there were didn't have that luster most species were drawn to. He wasn't calling his race ugly, just, well people gave them one look and moved on…it had been like that for a while and visitors to their planet, heh, what visitors?

"Zeb…you know you are the only guy for me right? I can try and pose as a straight man but to bury who I am…it feels like part of me is being erased. Each day I lose a part of my identity…kind of hard telling who I am whether it is the straight ladies man, or the closeted homo completely lost in his love for the guy he can't have. We each have covers…and it is because of that we are constantly pulled apart in different directions…never together and to be frank each time you disappear to be with another guy…it bites. What I am getting at is…yes Zeb…I want to be your man."

Lando than climbs into his lap and as he places his hands on his face he warms up inside. It was the most intimate they had been in some time…and it was hard to say how long they had before pulled apart. "I am sure our union will rock the Rebellion some huh?"

Lando wears that debonair smile of his and leans in so his face is close to his ears. "Yeah…I sure it will…or maybe this will rock the walls of this ship letting them know what is to come." Zeb feels his cheeks fluster before Lando kisses his lips. Kissing him back he runs his strong arms around his back holding him close to him as their kiss deepens.

Lando grinds against his crotch building up friction between the two of them and Zeb boldly grabs at Lando's tight ass pulling at him for closer confinement of bodily interaction. Oh god how he missed this…Lando and him…there was no couple finer or hotter in his opinion. Most guys like Kanan found girl on girl to be hot…he just saw a bunch of emotional hormones ready to explode. Turning his face to the side he leads his tongue out exploring Lando's ready mouth.

Lando begins to pull back a bit and as Zeb protests the man places a finger to his lips before removing his shirt showing off his muscles. Zeb gets the idea as he removes his own shirt showing off his muscles and alien skin. The two of them resume their deep sated kisses and Zeb picks up Lando as he moves to the bedroom. Removing his pants he lets them fall and Lando groans as Zeb leads them to the bed where clothing disappears and as the door closes all that could be heard is their loud groans.

* * *

Ahsoka sat in the Ghost as Hera was busy at work fixing the ship up. Her girl was always hard at work, little time to breathe as she was a constant work of motion. "Hera…do you have a moment?"

Hera is covered in grease as she walks by in her coveralls not saying much as she looks over some specs for how many systems still needed to be checked. Ahsoka just smirks checking her out as she bends over. There was no point in repeating cause as she had learned Hera was great at listening…responding took a bit longer.

"Yeah sure babe…what is on your mind?' Hera takes a moment to move over to her and Ahsoka pulls her over to her against her protests, as usual she was covered in grease and that didn't matter much to her.

"Look…I was thinking with Kanan's initiation into the Rebellion coming up I was thinking it was time I step out. Kanan is a Jedi, I am a Jedi…we need to start putting word out there that we aren't running any more-."

"Ahsoka…are you sure about this…what about what you said earlier-?" Ahsoka kisses her lips to silence her knowing already what she had said on the subject.

"Hera I love you, and if I haven't said so in a while I apologize…I've had a lot on my mind. I also apologize for putting the mission plans above Zeb's rescue…sometimes the tragedy of the Clone Wars and my adjustment to everything makes me a bad person…a bad girlfriend. You are the most important person to me in this galaxy…and knowing you are out there in constant danger…it worries me. I am through hiding…"

Hera nuzzles up against her and Ahsoka wraps her arms around her waist holding her close. The two of them were finally coming together in a way that put aside all their past arguments. Oh she was certain this wouldn't stop the arguments of the future…but for now it was all about cementing their relationship and what it would entail come this mission. "Are you ok with everyone knowing about us?"

"I aim to make you happy…spread the word to whoever you wish…I just want us to be good and ready for whatever comes our way." Ahsoka grins as she places her hands boldly on Hera's butt causing the Twi'lek to utter a groan of surprise.

"Ahsoka…should we really do this here…what if someone comes aboard?" Hera's response brought a flushed expression on her face and she couldn't resist.

"I am sure there will be plenty coming aboard, if you get my drift." Ahsoka kisses her and as pins her lover's wrists above her head she kisses her deeply grinds against her crotch. Hera moans against her and as she releases her wrists she pulls back removing her clothing so she is only in her bra and pants, her boots are already scattered about her.

"God I love you…you and that dirty mind of yours." Hera removes her coveralls and is now just in her bra and pants as well. The two of them resume their kisses and as they make their way to the bed Hera turns the tables landing on top of her. Lying under her she arches her back kissing her roughly while leading her hands along her back. Hera begins to remove her pants and now in her panties and bra she pulls from the kiss to trail kisses down her stomach and as her own pants are removed her kisses against her panties send her into bliss overdrive.

"H-Hera…don't tease me baby…" Ahsoka reaches down tenderly running her hand through her lekku making Hera let out a high pitch squeal only lovers were privy too. The lekku were quite sensitive to touch so if pulled hard or other things were done to it the pain would never go away.

Hera nods her head and as she removes her panties she closes her eyes and succumbs to Hera being the dominant one…for now.

* * *

The following day Kanan awoke in the bed of Mothma. The two of them had enjoyed quite a day together full of pleasure that he wasn't eager to escape or get away from. Curled up against her from behind he has his arms around her and places gentle kisses along her spine. "You keep that up and you will never be gone."

"What is the rush?" Kanan inquires enjoying the feeling of her body and the smell of her hair. This was just too good to walk away from…and yet…he had a mission to go on.

"You know as well as I do that this mission will cement your place in the Rebellion. It is vital this mission be carried out quickly…time is of the essence. I will be here when you get back…and we can resume what we were doing last night. I do not wish for you to choose now but should you decide on stay and commit to our cause…I will-."

"Are you trying to bribe me Mothma into staying to be with you?" He grins at her reaction as she blushes and tries to look away. Turning her over so he is lying on top he pins her to the bed.

"I-I was doing nothing of the sort…unhand me scoundrel…this is no way to treat the leader of the Rebellion-." She was cut off as he kissed her and her hands moved along his face.

"Mothma…for the first time in my life I am in no hurry in going anywhere. I will see you when I return…and even should I not pass this test…I hope to be in contact with you for some time to come." He pulls away as Mothma tries to kiss him and leaving her wanting as he dresses…it felt good. He could just picture her glaring at him as he puts on his boots and as he heads to the door he chances a look at her.

"Kanan…you come back here and finish what you started…I can't go into the day like this-." Kanan just wears a smile as he steps out of the room and her yell is lost as he walks down the hall. It felt good being him.

 **Authors note:** Sorry for the wait, been caught up in other stories. Anyway here is the latest chapter in the crack series. Seems we got ourselves a lot of pairings to ship or converse about. Been a long time coming Lando and Zeb, since first chapter I believe. Anyway next chapter the Ghost will be much more crowded than usual…and the return of the Inquisitor will bring back memories of torment for Sabine…and cause some problems for Ezri and her. See ya next time.


	14. Chapter 14 Inquisitor knows best

CH.14: Inquisitor knows best

The female Inquisitor stood on the Star Destroyer's bridge looking out at the stars. She had been hunting a group of Rebels since Lothel when her shuttle had been stolen by her former pet and mischievous girl caused quite an explosion for her to face. She had received a report from Agent Kallus regarding the escape of his prisoner by another Agent and a Jedi. It piqued her interest that he mentioned a Jedi for she had felt vibrations through the Force regarding his presence. He was known as Kanan…a survivor of the code Emperor Palapatine used to exterminate the Jedi.

The footsteps of an Imperial Commander caused her to turn where she stood and she gave him her full undivided attention. "Yes Commander what is it?"

The man snaps his boot heels together as he salutes, something not really required as she was not an Officer but she went along with it. "Ma'am we have picked up a rebel cruiser not too far from our location…the tracker you have on the girl has led us here."

"Excellent work Commander…I will inform the Emperor of your deeds. For now let us keep our distance…it is clear they won't be here for long. I want to hear what they are saying however…I wish to be at their next destination before them to greet them properly."

The Commander nods his head and walks off leaving her to her own thoughts. Sabine, she thought, how long has it been since we shared a bed together? You can feel it still…my heart against yours…deny it all you wish but you know this is where you belong. She closes her eyes placing a hand to her chest still feeling her paw planted there. She would have her back soon enough…she wondered if she was blocking out the fact that for the most part it was pleasurable between them.

"Ma'am we are getting audio now…it seems they are heading towards a Rebel based planet where a facility carrying some back-up generators can be found. The location is a planet known as Gorath."

She nods her head and turns around briskly heading down the walkway. "Have my shuttle prepped for departure. I want two of your finest Stormtroopers brought to the shuttle armed and ready. It is time for a reunion in the making."

* * *

The shuttle was packed and Ezri could not believe how many managed to fit given the size. Hera was seated in the pilot's chair while Kanan sat beside her as co-pilot. Ahsoka was in the back meditating in Hera's quarters. Zeb was with Lando taking advantage of the Sonic Shower privileges. Chopper was calibrating the new shields installed so they could avoid some tractor beams…just enough to shake free but too many attempts could shoot the whole ship up. As for herself she was seated in the gunner chair with Sabine in her lap.

"You sure you will be able to concentrate when I am like this?" Sabine inquires and she looks so cute saying it.

"Trust me Sabine…if anything you are a good luck charm. Now…till we actually face any danger how about giving me some sugar?" Sabine giggles as she turns around so she is facing her and leans into her body. Kissing Sabine she listens as the ship detaches from the Rebel Cruiser and they soon set out for their destination of Gorath. The planet was desolate and untouched by the Empire…and it happened to have some left over back-up generators that would prove useful to the fledgling Rebellion cruisers scattered about.

Ezri runs her hands up and down Sabine's back and feels the Togatoyan stir in her lap. Shivering in the bliss of their kissing and the feel of her body against her she felt so in love. This was the best sort of feeling she could ever have…and now that she and Sabine were going ahead with their romance no force out there could tear them apart. True there were still some things she didn't have a clear picture on, like her time with that female Inquisitor whom she had seen her with. When she asked all she could say was it was the worse time in her life…and all discussion ended there.

Ezri turned her head to deepen the kiss and Sabine led her tongue out to seek permission to enter her mouth. Sabine was quite the kinky one…and she was more than willing to let her in. With her mouth open their tongues tangle together working in tandem while her hands wonder down her body grabbing at her cheeks resting in her tight outfit. The feeling of them entering lightspeed hit her only briefly, not a whole lot though so she was able to continue immersing herself in Sabine.

"I-I think that is enough for now…I need to catch my breath," she tells her and Ezri nods her head as she catches her own breath.

"You are quite skilled in love making…how do you know so much about it?" Ezri figured she only knew the ways of Togatoyan, the whole wet down she spoke of. Sabine blushes and as she is about to answer, or think up some choice words or excuse…the comm crackles to life.

"Listen up…we got some bogies closing in on us…all gunners prepare to lock on target." The comm goes dead and Ezri heaves a sigh figuring it was for the best.

"Were you wanting to stay down here or go up there?" Ezri inquires. She knows that she said she didn't mind, but, she wanted to make sure.

"I think I will go up…you need more than luck to take down these Ties. Take care and may the force be with you." She kisses her cheek and climbs up the ladder.

"Force…baby…I got skill that is what." Ezri hadn't had any real time to meditate since before reaching the Rebel Cruiser…and even then she was still sorting through what it meant. Did she have the potential to wield the force as Kanan did? If she learned it…would that mean he would be making crude jokes or hitting on her?

Focusing on the targets she spots a Tie nearing her and blasts it with a salvo of energy bursts sending it spinning into oblivion. She didn't know why but she had a feeling, yeah, a feeling it would be where she wanted it to be. Shaking her head she lines up another shot but the Tie is barely scratched as it slips from her view.

"How did the Empire know we would be here?" Hera's voice speaks through the comm and as she maneuvers them through the traffic of Ties she could see the Imperial Star Destroyer in the distance.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Ezri notes as she can feel something up ahead…something so strong and tempting it was like…she didn't know but it didn't feel good.

"We need to get those back-up generators…but we won't be able to get close with that Star Destroyer in orbit. A small team will take the Phantom down…it is the only way. The question is…who will go?" Hera's voice was reaching out to all of them and Ezri knew she had to be there.

"I volunteer," she says, her hands gripping the firing trigger as she followed a Tie lazily before blasting through the eye. The plume explosion quickly disappeared and she settled back in her chair.

"I will go too," Sabine notes, "she will need someone to look after her butt…er…can I take that back?" Ezri smiles at that.

"Well I can't see the ladies going it alone…count me in." Lando's voice could be heard over the comm. Guess he was done with his shower.

"I will join Lando…something already feels off about this mission and I want to investigate just what it is." That was Kanan…so that made them an odd bunch indeed.

"The rest of us will stay here then…if things get dicey however pull out. We will try and keep them busy up here." Hera apparently didn't like the plan of splitting up…but…needless to say the Empire had them boxed in at the moment.

Ezri pulls away from the guns and heads up the rungs to join the others. It looked like this would be their first real mission as a team. Still she couldn't shake the feeling she was getting…something down there was waiting for them.

* * *

Sabine was settled into her seat restraints as they began their flight away from the Ghost. Taking a breath she looks over at Lando who seems quite calm. "Um, Lando is it, why are you so calm?"

"Well Miss Sabine…the reason I am so calm is I'm used to these sort of missions. Oh at first there is dread followed by worry…but eventually with the right team backing you there is sort of this calm, a sense of warmth that everything will work out fine. I place trust in the team I am with…and all those feelings I spoke of wash over you like a blanket."

"I see…well…this is my first real mission. I come from a planet that was occupied by the Empire…I lost many who I cared about on there. I was brought up as a pet to a cruel woman and eventually before being sold to a bidder in the market I was rescued and whisked off on this crazy adventure through space. Some part of me has loved the thrills while another part yearns for the serenity of home. I keep asking myself if this is the life I sought so long ago…sounds crazy right?"

Lando clasps his hands together in thought as they continue their advance…the Star Destroy before them looming so big she felt it would swallow them whole. "It is alright to be scared of the unknown…to let adventure take over fear and insecurities. I believe it is important to grow up through experience…yes this maybe your first real mission but…can you honestly say you'd rather be somewhere else?"

Sabine contemplates that as Kanan looks over the instruments. They should be shot at by now…that is what she thought. The Phantom was a fine maneuverable ship but one blast from that Destroyer and they'd be shooting up sparks. So the question was…why weren't they lying adrift in space? Sabine wanted to answer Lando, she did, but right now her mind was working faster than her heart which was still trying to pick up the pace.

"I feel…strange…I feel like things are laid out before us almost as if greeting us." Ezri's chilling words did little to ease the cabin and Kanan seemed to echo her words.

"They knew we were coming. The Ghost was never meant to get through here…only a small craft would be able to get through and one consisting of a small crew…such as ourselves. I echo Ezri's words, I got a bad feeling about this…and right now my gut is telling me to head back-."

"Whoa…before anyone does anything rash let us think about this for a second. Yes we may have been detected…but so what…we need those back-up generators and long as we aren't blasted up here we can take the threat by surprise down below. We have the right team for this mission…just us four against whatever lies below…who is up for an adventure huh?"

Sabine looks around the room and she doesn't sense what Ezri or Kanan does…but thinking over Lando's question she knows what to say. "I want to be here…there is no other place I'd want to be. I say let's go in…we are already this far right?"

Lando squeezes her shoulder and Kanan nods his head before pushing them into a descent. Sabine watches the planet grow and heaves a sigh.

* * *

The Inquisitor can sense them coming…a group of four. One was a Jedi, pretty strong too but full of self-doubt. Another was force sensitive…not yet aware of her potential…this would prove most interesting. One was a blaster toting loud mouth…her troopers would enjoy the hunt there. And of course the one person she wanted to see most…it was all coming together at last. Turning to the troopers she wears a cold smile.

"A small rag tag team of Rebels is set to land in the South Landing Bay Hangar. Let them land…and whatever you do don't harm the Togatoyan. I want you to separate her from the rest…I will deal with her myself. Use your training to keep the others busy. Hmm…better yet make it so there is a sliver of a breakthrough for the girl to get around…something tells me Sabine has made a new friend. It is time to set things in motion."

The troopers nod their heads and move off leaving her there to mull over the turn of events that led here. The Star Destroyer would lay in wait for her command…no immediate danger would be presented to the ship up there unless she ordered it so. For now the main battle was down here, only an occasional strafing run would be done on the Ghost, just enough to keep them awake out there. Sabine and her had some unfinished business to attend to…and perhaps some future endeavors to discuss.

 **Authors note:** Sabine is hiding a secret from Ezri and in the next chapter all will be revealed. This chapter is setting up some goodness of sorts, though hard to see it as good good or bad good, lol. Ezri is starting to realize she may have some trace of the force in her…as touched upon here. Kanan and Ezri's path will be brought together soon…and up till now it has been briefly touched upon with Kanan leading her to meditation, still, always two there are…a master and an apprentice. Exciting things coming up.


	15. Chapter 15 A cut to the heart

CH.15: A cut to the heart

Kanan began to lead them into a landing…everyone was tense onboard. He could sense the unease and wished he could help in some form or manner but he didn't know what to tell them. This mission…it held a lot of weight on his future with the Rebellion and possibly with Mon Mothma. Never had he felt such strong feelings for anyone…and yet here he was contemplating his future with the leader of this small resistance. Ahsoka had joined them so that meant she would be putting herself out there…and for him to do so as well it would likely draw the rest of the Empire out here.

As the landing gears protrude out and connect with the ground he settles back in his seat thankful for the smooth landing. "Alright here is the drill…we split into two and scour the place till we find the backup generators. Ezri, you are with me, Lando and Sabine you two team up. If you have a problem with the teams…tough."

Kanan knew that Ezri and Sabine had recently hooked up, kind of obvious how the two of them both decided to be on this mission and how they couldn't stop staring at one another. It would not be professional to have two lovers on the same team…he did not see the basis behind it. Mon Mothma did not go on missions…so he didn't have to worry about her safety so much. Hera was the pilot and main mechanic of the Ghost so it was her responsibility to get them out of tight jams and to look after her baby. Ahsoka being a Jedi was best used during diplomatic situations or when negotiations failed in which case a hand lightsaber came into play.

Zeb was a strong force to have in their party…though he opted to sit this one out. Lando had friends in many circles and knew his way around smugglers, plus, he was handy with a blaster when the situation called for it. They all had their specialties…far as Ezri was concerned she was still finding her purpose and the pull between them was hard to look away from. No, not romantic, he told himself…this was the pull of the force…and when we fought those ties she was using a whole lot of it.

"Very well…lead on Kanan." Lando comments and as they descend down the ramp the first thing to greet them was not the empty silence…but a resounding salvo of blaster shots aimed at them.

"Stormtroopers…great…everyone get to cover!" Kanan ignites his lightsaber and as the snap hiss of the blue blade comes into focus he deflects a few shots back at their shooters.

"Looks like my feeling was right," Ezri notes as she hides behind one of the abandoned crates left there.

"The force is like that sometimes, could be just a feeling…sometimes something more. All I know is we can't stay here forever…it will only draw more troops our way." Kanan stands his ground protecting them best he can…but…even he had his limit. One shot drew past him and scratched his shoulder causing him to curse under his breath.

"I will lay down some suppression fire…should buy us a bit of time to slip by one by one." Lando suggests. It was a good idea, risky, but at the moment they didn't have much of a choice. The two troopers were good…they knew when to fire, where to fire…it was all calculated…and rather unlike them as clones were usually this harmonious in their shooting.

"It is the best option we have…do it Lando! Sabine…you go first…and after her Ezri." Kanan rolls along the ground and Lando springs into action laying down much needed suppression fire. One of the troopers is caught in the shoulder…but not a lot of good considering he was protected.

Sabine hurries off in the gap of fire and Kanan waits a bit before blocking a shot aimed at Lando. "Alright…here I go…now!" Ezri yells racing forth…but as she tries to follow one of the troopers fires in front of her and Kanan barely has time to draw her back with the force before she walked into that shot.

"Somehow I don't think they will let another one of us through. There has to be another way of getting through without getting shot up over it." Kanan thinks it over as he crouches behind the crate letting the blaster fire singe the crate.

Ezri doesn't seem to like the idea of Sabine out there by herself, he doesn't either, but he had fate that the Togatoyan could handle herself with a blaster. They all had weapons to ensure should they split up they wouldn't be without any arms. Suddenly he notes Ezri looking up and he joins the look noting a small opening in the vents above. "Think you can lift me up there?"

Kanan strokes his chin and looks at Lando who is busy shooting back at the troopers. They were not making things easy keeping out of firing shot. "Hey Lando…mind switching it up a bit while I lift up Ezri?"

Lando wears a debonair smile and rolls out of cover blasting away at the troopers. One of his shots connects with a trooper's leg sending him down hard. The other trooper is racing over to help him out and begins dragging him out while still shooting. It was the much needed break Kanan needed and lifting up Ezri using the force he watches her free the vent a bit to squeeze in. Once she was secure he dove back in helping out Lando. "So…what do we do while the girls have all the fun?"

Kanan smirks as he keeps in defense. That feeling he had felt up above…it was a lot stronger down here. Whoever lay this trap…it was clear they weren't going anywhere right now.

* * *

Sabine hurries off after given an opening, her legs carrying her far and her heart in her throat. The blaster she had been loaned was clutched in her paw, her nose was in the air sensing the smells of times long forgotten. The planet was dead…when there was life on this planet…she could not recall. Part of her was disappointed she wouldn't' be with Ezri on this mission…but…maybe it was good giving their relationship time to breathe instead of spoil immediately.

The temperature was cold and gnawing at her fur, her eyes were peeled for any other sign of trouble she may have to shoot at. The strange thing was she smelled something alive…a scent that drew abated breath from her and caused her claws to extend. There was something familiar about this…something that made her wary and her footsteps were drawing softer on the steel plating floor. There was no telling what was around the corner…and she didn't want to take any chances.

"Sabine…it is so good to see you again. I realize you come with others but for now it is just the two of us." Sabine draws her weapon up and as she fires a red beam comes into play and she has to dive quickly to avoid getting shot by her own…shot.

"You…no…how is this possible?" Sabine stood up from her crouch and her fur was up on end. This woman, devious, cruel, she did things to her and their time together seemed forever till she wound up on Lothal…the very planet she met Ezri.

"I've been tracking you pet…did you honestly think I would let a precious specimen, one of the last of her kind slip from my grasp so easily?" The woman struts forward in her tight black fatigues and wears a frightening smile.

"I want nothing more to do with you…what we had…it was nothing." Sabine spat out and shot again but the woman was quick to defend herself and Sabine kept on her toes feeling her breathing quicken.

"Keep telling yourself that…eventually you will settle on the truth…a truth you have probably not told your girl about. If she were here now…would you tell her how it really was…or continue to tell her what you want her to hear…the toned down version of being mistreated and that it was the worse day of your life."

Sabine glowers at her and as she races at her and leaps into the air she is held there by the woman's power. Kanan had this power, Ezri had this power slowly rising, and yet her power would always be dark and controlling. "Tsk tsk…you think you would learn from Togatoya…but ah how the memory fails us."

Sabine watches the woman draw closer and she struggles to free herself…but her power is immeasurably powerful, her mind falters and she finds those red lips pushing out. Memories she had pushed away were coming back and before she could stop her the woman kissed her. The kiss was toxic, it was nothing like Ezri's lips…and yet she found her feral side kicking in and she kissed her back. Lowered to the ground she wraps her legs around her waist kissing her with a lust, a want that she felt such guilt over.

The crash of a vent above draws her from the lips of the woman and her heart leaps out of her chest as Ezri lands before them. "N-No…Sabine…this can't be true…you don't feel for her…you can't!"

"Oh but she does…Ezri is it? You see when I took her from her planet after her lover was killed, Jan I think her name was, she put up quite a fight…she fought me every step of the way so much of it was one sided. The thing is I took a slow approach to Lothal…wanting to bide my time well with this fine specimen…so rare and beautiful that there are hardly any of her kind left-."

"That is cause you killed them! You were going to sell her as a sex slave…so if she meant that much to you why do such a thing?' Ezri throws her arm out glaring at her. Sabine holds herself feeling so small right now.

"Yes I did wipe out most her kind, and yet, the allure of a strong mate…has always been there in our Sabine. She needed the right person to show her the way. Oh and let me tell you when you run a tongue along her body…it is truly the hottest thing you will ever hear, I mean her voice can get pretty loud-."

"You didn't answer my question!" Ezri was breaking down and Sabine felt horrible for not telling her about this…she was partly ashamed of it…wanting to treat it as it was…torture and treatment not befitting of another individual, which in part it was. She wondered if this was true for Zeb…or was he stronger and fought it?

"Oh yes, the slave thing, well the Emperor is not in favor of alien species in the Empire. In fact for the most part you will only find humans from distant parts of the galaxy, and so, the slave thing was a way to see her to a new home. I would keep her…but…things are as they are. Now however I find myself with free time…time well awarded for my deeds…and figure Sabine can come with me."

Sabine shakes her head at this…no…she would never leave Ezri or the others. This woman, she was bad news…no way could she go down that road again. "I won't go…you can't make me!"

"How about I put this another way…you come with me or I kill your friends. You have a Jedi in your group, two if you count the one in orbit on the ship. I have kept my Destroyer at bay but should things prove problematic…things will get messy up there. Don't fight it Sabine…you know deep down you wish to be back with me…back to the person who truly awakened your…naughty side."

Sabine looked to Ezri hoping she would help her out. When she noticed Ezri hesitating she was pulled by the Inquisitor as she began to drag her off. "Ezri…I never meant to hurt you…I kept this from you to spare you from what I endured…what I had to…I want you to know that you were the first one to truly see me for me…not as some specie like a Twi'lek to be used for their body. It was real…I'm sorry."

As they take a few steps Ezri holds out her hand and suddenly the Inquisitor stumbles and Sabine finds her hand free. Looking over she sees Ezri slightly drained…looking perplexed at what she did. "She is not going anywhere…I won't let you take her!"

"Ah…I see you have force potential young one…here is what I say to that!" She sends out a powerful wave of force and Ezri is thrown across the room and hits her head against one of the crates before falling down. "Come along pet…leave the girl…she will be out for a bit."

Sabine wishes to refuse…but once again she finds herself in a position she can't fight. Bowing her head she heads off.

* * *

Kanan eventually watches as the troopers disappear and he looks to Lando who is just as stunned. "Something doesn't feel right…Ezri…do you copy? Lando find the generators and meet back here." Kanan spoke into the comm but only got static. Using his force speed he hurries off and as he finds Ezri she is lying there not moving. Sabine is nowhere in sight and as he picks her up he hears her mumble.

"Inquisitor…got Sabine…force…too powerful." Kanan bows his head now knowing what this entire thing was about, it was never about them…it was about Sabine. The mission was a success…but also a failure as they were left in the dark. Sabine was gone…and they were a Rebel down.

 **Authors note:** A shocking turn of events and the truth comes out about Sabine's time with the female Inquisitor. A dark time for the Rebels as they come away with a victory…but also a loss as one of their own is taken. Next chapter time is going to pass as Ezri becomes a Padawan learner to Kanan and the Rebels continue looking for Sabine who has been missing this entire time. Far as how the pairings are handling after this time you will have to read to find out. Crack pairings, not sure how many saw the dark horse running with Sabine x Inquisitor. Also coming up Ezri enrolling in an Imperial Academy in her search for Sabine. Will there be other pairings…hard to say…right now this is my longest star wars fan fic so shout out to all the reviewers, followers, those who favorited, and see ya next five or how many chapters there are.


	16. Chapter 16 Balance and execution

CH.16: Balance and execution

Ezri had lost track of the days since she found out that Sabine and the Inquistior were far from the tragic story fed to her. She had thought that she and Sabine had grown closer…when in fact she didn't really know the Togatoyan at all. She refused though to believe that this was it…that they were meant to drift apart and let things be the way they were. After failing to stop the Inquisitor she decided to seek out Kanan…learn the ways of the force. He was not too surprised by her request…more surprised she didn't know how to knock as she walked in on him and Mon Mothma.

The training was difficult and it exhausted both her mind and her body. The lightsaber, the one she constructed also served as a weapon to shoot electrical bursts…something not too far from something she had constructed once back on Lothal. Kanan didn't see the point but he did give her credit for constructing something no Jedi Knight had ever thought to make.

The two of them right now were fighting with their own weapons. Ezri had learned to use Kanan's weapon during her training to block blasts from the training drone…though a few times she was shot and the lightsaber was close to being destroyed so it was at that time Kanan told her to make her own. The crystal she used to create the color of the blade was quite difficult to find…in fact she spent half of her allowance from joining up with the rag tag group of rebels just to acquire it. Still it was well worth it as her dark blue blade connected with Kanan's lighter shade.

"Alright Ezri now focus…listen to the force and let it guide you. Do not let your emotions cloud your judgement…remember the breathing exercises I taught you. If you find yourself-."

Ezri kicked out at Kanan sending him stumbling back and her blade was at the ready just under his chin. "You tend to talk too much…I'm surprised you have lasted as long as you have."

"Well…normally my talking isn't my problem," she pulled the blade away and got ready again. The two of them clashed and fought with all their might. Ezri was starting to get a hang of it but she also kept thinking of Sabine with that Inquisitor. What were the two of them doing…was it something she and Sabine would be if-?

Kanan slipped past her guard and as she felt her feet fly out from under her she hit the deck hard with her back. "Hey…I wasn't ready-."

"The difference between being ready or not is the time it takes for you to put aside your thoughts and emotions and look to your opponent. In other words…you were thinking of Sabine and that not only lowered your guard but also left you vulnerable emotionally. Now…again-."

"Why…what is the point of all this?" She turns off her weapon and as Kanan comes at her she side steps and pushes out with her hand sending him stumbling away.

"The Inquisitor spared your life that day…so that you could get stronger and try to beat her again…to win Sabine. You came to me remember to seek training…and here we are doing just that but you seem stubborn in letting any of my teaching in. What is really going on Ezri-?"

"I keep thinking of how Sabine lied to me…how she had actually enjoyed her time with the Inquisitor…and I was led to believe that she suffered through it. I am training so I can be on the same playing field as the Inquisitor…but…some part of me feels like doing this will make me attractive to Sabine-."

"Matters of the heart aren't really my forte, but the force is something I have grown to enclose around me when I need guidance. Right now you need meditation…grounding if you will if you are to see your training through. Far as this Inquisitor goes…I'm sure you have her beat on looks, trust me the dark side can twist your features if you stay with it long enough." Kanan offers her a smile before heading out of the room.

Ezri smiles softly watching as Kanan leaves. That was probably the first time she had heard a comment from him that wasn't him flirting. Maybe him being with Mon Mothma had changed him…she just hoped it lasted. Heading to her quarters she figured she'd give Kanan's advice some try…seeing how she had plenty of time on her hands these days. The crew of the Ghost seemed to be living their own lives these days. Walking to her quarters she reflected on what happened after Sabine was taken and they had returned to the main ship.

* * *

Lando and Zeb had adopted a baby and decided to give it a trial run…that was a bit ago it seemed so it must have passed. Ahsoka and Hera were living together though they hardly saw each other as Hera was the leader of Phoenix Squadron going out on missions while Ahsoka took to the battlefield leading troops as the Jedi once did during the Clone Wars. Kanan and Mon Mothma were still together though if they weren't exchanging verbal blows; Kanan attacking Mon Mothma for playing it safe in battle while Mon Mothma, well, she got onto Kanan about his flirting with one of the female aides.

Once in her quarters she reflected on all these relationships and what the future would hold for them. It was uncertain…and yet she figured Kanan and Mon Mothma would have its struggles in the days to come. Hera and Ahsoka needed a little time to themselves while Lando and Zeb probably a little less undercover…more time focusing on their newfound family. Crossing her legs she focused on latching onto the force and seeing what answers it held for her.

Lando was changing Calrissian Jr. in their dimly lit room as it was early in the morning and he didn't wish to disturb Zeb. Of late Zeb had been tasked with more undercover assignments and each time Zeb went to ask Mon Mothma to give him time off she told him they were short on agents and he had proven himself capable against Agent Kallus. Lando realized Zeb was trying but sometimes he pondered if he liked the missions too much.

Lando understood the need to be out in the field…to feel the excitement from a narrow escape as blaster bolts zing by one's head or slap the wall you disappear into. Still…looking down at their baby he wishes Zeb would help out a little more. Throwing the dirty diaper away and hearing the baby cry he hoists his son up and pats his back as he paces about the room. Stepping on a toy he holds in a curse and shoots a stare at Zeb who lies there on the bed partially covered by the blue sheets.

"Just you rest up there Zeb…you'll be feeding him when you wake." Lando loved him, he really did, but sometimes it felt like he did all the work. Mon Mothma kept him here and while he thought that wise given one parent in while the other out…he was getting stir crazy. Bouncing his son he finds a chair finally and settles down running his hand along his son's back.

The news of Sabine's departure shook him as well as everyone else…and he had volunteered to lead a mission to find Sabine. Ezri seemed resigned knowing something that was probably too private to tell him. Ezri had sought out Kanan to teacher her the ways of the force and for the last several months that is all she did…though he could see that stir crazy nature setting in with her as well. The Inquisitor had made no moves against them…so it was clear she had only set her sights on Sabine and that was it. Still…what would be the next move from the Empire?

"Hey there…junior giving you trouble huh…need help?" Zeb is sitting upright in bed with a small smile on his face and Lando smiles at the offer.

"I needed help a few hours ago…but you were too out of it then, so, get some rest and I'll let you know." Lando did not mean to let his exhaustion and his tone carry as one and yet Zeb appeared shaken by his words.

"Ok what is eating at you Lando honey…out with it?" Zeb rose from the bed and stood at his full height towering over him.

Lando listens to their baby snoring and stands up before making his way to the crib and setting him inside it. When he knew he wasn't going to wake he runs a hand over his face. "You are never here…and when you are…you are sleeping. I rise when he sleeps, when he needs to be fed, and how many diapers have you changed?"

Zeb ran a hand along the back of his head and Lando had him there. "Ok well not a lot…but…someone has to work right? I do good out there keeping agents alive…learning secrets that could help out our cause. I'm sorry I'm not awake…work drains me-."

"I love you Zeb…but sometimes…family should come first. Have you ever thought of maybe doing something other than field work-?"

"And what do you suggest I do huh? I'm no pilot like Hera or a Jedi like Kanan…and far as being a soldier following orders and going play by play just doesn't seem my style. All I know how to do is be an Agent…I'm not like you Lando where you can con your way through life-."

Lando heard their baby start to cry and as he went to him Zeb had him beat. "I've got this…clearly you have some things to think over…your job or your family. I will be here when you let me know." Lando picked up their baby and as he rocked him he watched as Zeb hesitated before he stormed out of there. A tear ran down his cheek as he watched him and held their baby tight.

* * *

Ahoska stood on the abandoned base…her eyes were closed as she reached out to the force. Behind her stood several rebel soldiers ready for battle; they were battle hardened, and since she started out in the field again they had her back like the clones of old did. Still this kept her away from Hera and it worried her that this would do something to their relationship. At the moment Hera was up in space keeping the Imperial Fleet busy while they undertook their mission.

"General…anything?" One of her troops noted. Ahsoka had taken the rank of General from Mon Mothma and while she would have taken Commander…something about her experience from the long stretched Clone Wars gave her seniority.

"I sense a battalion inside…and one turret on the second level. I will go in first and draw the fire from the turret…the rest of you split up and try and split up that battalion so everything isn't boxed in. There is information vital to the Rebellion inside in the control room, see to it our hacker gets there safely."

Ahsoka looked down at Chopper who seemed a bit nervous about the whole set up. Chopper was someone special to Hera and the crew of the Ghost and if anything happened to him she would never hear the end of it. She admitted, to herself, she had a special place in her heart for the droid who had a mouth on him and his skills at hacking Imperial Databases and all rivaled that of R2, a sore subject around him as they used to be together.

"Move out everyone…and may the force be with you." Ahsoka lit up her lightsabers and racing forward she stretches out with the force pushing the sealed tight doors wide open. The Stormtroopers inside immediately were surprised and began laying fire all over the place. Deflecting a few bolts straight at their armored chest she set her sights on the turret up ahead.

The turret began to let out sick bursts of orange at her and as she brought her sabers forward she was sent back a few feet gritting her teeth some. Looking around she sees several of her team already splitting up the troopers and seeking cover. Only one casualty so far…Corporal Higgins, a joker among the lot he would be missed. Focusing on the mission she side flips as the turret fires at where she was leaving a charred mark on the ground.

"Chopper…get to high ground…I'll cover you!" Ahsoka watches as the droid spins its head and lets out a few warbles before activating his jets and taking off to the second floor. Ahsoka tracks the turret's movement and force jumps up and blocks an attack directed at Chopper…though the blast sent her tumbling through the air and crashing into the wall before landing in a weak crouch on the second level.

That blast could have ended her had she not been gifted with the force. Seeing Chopper about to encounter some troopers she throws one of her lightsabers and watches it arc through the air before cutting through the troopers and letting their bodies hit the deck. Catching her weapon as it came back she peered over the rail seeing her men below confident as they managed to suppress a lot of the enemy fire down below. Still…a few more of her men fell and it ate at her.

"Your sacrifice will not be forgotten…none of it will. Chopper get moving!" Ahsoka pushed on heading for the turret as it was now aiming below trying to push her guys out of cover. Turning off her weapons she races along the rail and as she nears the trooper behind the turret she launches a foot connecting with his jaw and sending him flying back with a few rolls before he stopped moving. Panting as she had used up quite a lot of force she takes aim with the turret taking out a few troopers as they tried to corner the men below.

Chopper was already wheeling towards her and she nods her head listening to the warbles, which she assumed meant he was successful. Bracing herself over the rail she launches down igniting her weapon and bringing it down on a trooper.

"Hera…an extraction from here would be really needed about now…hurry." Ahsoka heads out but all she hears is static. As she heads out she finds Imperial troops standing there…and so was the Inquisitor.

"Ahsoka…well done on getting this far…but afraid this is where it ends." Ahsoka looks for Chopper but realized he had never came down with her. Looking at her men and the situation at hand she sighs. End of the line she supposed. Perhaps Hera would forgive her for being late…this time.

 **Authors note:** Apologies on not getting this up sooner. I hope I didn't keep you all waiting. Anyway I will be focusing on finishing this story as a main priority right now. Expect the next chapter tomorrow latest.


	17. Chapter 17 Rise to action part one

CH.17: Rise to action part one

Ezri was mediating and suddenly things began to coalesce and form around her like a fog drifting through the door. A scene was playing out for her…it was Ahsoka down on the planet below. She was really kicking butt with her dual lightsabers and Chopper was making his way inside a room hacking into some terminal or database…probably part of that mission she was not part of. Ezri had been kept out of missions since starting her training, it really blew, but Mon Mothma backed Kanan's decision.

Suddenly as Ahsoka makes her way to the door with what troops she had left several weapons were primed and aimed at her…and standing in the middle was the Inquisitor herself. Oh no…they were in trouble…and where was Hera? Her vision went up and away from the scene she saw with Ahsoka and now was in a rather messy situation up above as explosions rocked before her and Hera was flying like crazy…but even that wasn't enough to get rid of the two on her tail. It was like a ship grave yard up there and in the distance she saw a Destroyer sitting there and suddenly she was inside. There was someone speaking:

 _"Agent Kallus you are needed here right away…the Rebels are starting to lay waste to our contingent of Ties and…yes I realize you are still a good way out…still the Inquisitor demands you come here at once, drop whatever fun you are partaking to and get here…it is time to crush some of the light from these cocky Rebels once and for all."_

Ezri felt intoxicated by all these visions and to make matters worse she saw Sabine onboard the vessel, she seemed well but she was clearly upset about something. She tried to reach out to her but the vision was starting to end and she didn't even know she was screaming till Kanan came rushing inside and looking around for any sign of trouble. "Ezri…I heard you scream…what is it?"

"Kanan…it is awful…I had a vision and Ahsoka, Hera, Sabine…they are all in some kind of trouble. We need to help them out…fast!" Ezri pleaded with Kanan and while he would probably tell her that these things have yet to come true and the future could be foggy…she didn't want to leave things the way they were, call her reckless but when her friends and former lover were in trouble she'd put herself on the line time and time again.

"Whoa slow down…you had a vision? That is great…but it is also troubling. The future is always changing that is why it is so foggy for us. It is like a cog in time…but that doesn't matter…right now we should probably bring this up to Mon Mothma and see what she has to say about it." Kanan leaves the room and Ezri follows feeling her heart race. A chance to be reunited with Sabine, even if she had betrayed her trust…something told her things weren't going good on her end.

* * *

Kanan stood before Mon Mothma and several other leaders who had joined them at this hour. Zeb and Lando managed to find a babysitter, a visiting C3-PO, whom was quite caught off guard and R2-D2 had joined him…but he seemed to keep inquiring about Chopper for some reason. When it was known that Chopper was down on the planet R2 seemed frantic and worried and was requesting to go down there himself, but, it wasn't allowed.

"You want to launch a rescue mission…based on a vision she had?" Mon Mothma sat in a robe that was fastened to keep her appearance professional…compared to how it was when he was last with her.

"The Jedi have visions…while the future is always circulating and there is no telling what the outcome maybe, what I do know is we can't sit on this one for long. The Inquisitor has Ahsoka…and Hera is in need of backup as her squad is getting the tar and feather kicked out of them. There is also news of Agent Kallus joining the fray adding to the Empire's numbers. Sabine is on the Destroyer…this maybe our only chance of saving her-."

"Sabine made it clear which side she was serving when she joined the Inquisitor. I am afraid there is nothing we can do for her. Far as the rest…this will require further discussion before we launch any more of our forces in haste. Kanan…before you begin I realize you may think I am being harsh but as a leader of all these people I weigh each of their lives before pushing into any battle. A vision is not a lot to go on and while I have come to trust the word of the Jedi…this time I must rely on facts. I have yet to receive any distress call from Captain Hera…and General Ahsoka would have pressed the emergency button on her wrist letting me know the situation was dire. I am sorry but my hands are tied."

Kanan grinded his teeth feeling helpless here; his first thought was to argue more, but doing that would only get him thrown away. He had been helping out more on missions and getting word out there a new hope was coming, that the Jedi were not going to lie down and let rumors of their demise run wild. The Empire drew on that power…that run of word that kept people from striking back. Hera was his friend; Ahsoka was a fellow Jedi…one of the few left from the Clone Wars.

"Mon Mothma that is un-." Kanan silenced her with a look and Mon Mothma was leaning forward expecting her to continue.

"Yes Ezri..care voicing your opinion on a matter already closed? Kanan I thought you taught her better than this…if that is all you are all dismissed." Mon Mothma rose up and as she walked out Kanan was sure he caugh that look of hers…the one that told him to not do anything reckless.

Heaving a sigh he watches the room deplete…all but himself, Ezri, Lando, and Zeb. "So…what are we doing behind your girlfriend's back exactly?"

"Look…what I am about to propose is crazy…really crazy and I will understand if you want no part in it. Now is the time when you leave…Lando?" Kanan looked at his friend and he just placed his boots on the table.

"I have been itching for a chance to get some action…now seems like the perfect time to see if I still have what it takes." Kanan could see Zeb not taking to his but Lando was already on it. "Zeb…I know you are going to object but I need to do this…you can stay with our baby while I-."

"Oh no…you aren't going out there alone…I'm coming too. I know full well you intend on going after Agent Kallus…the very person who held me captive. You need someone to reign you in…keep you on track and besides…Threepio will look after our baby boy."

"So I take it you two will head to intercept Agent Kallus…well…that won't be an easy mission and if you do go out you won't have any assistance if you get in trouble. Are you sure-?"

"Please Kanan, the Falcon has yet to be caught by some Destroyer and Agent Kallus will soon be kissing these boots and apologizing to Zeb here. And what do you plan on doing?" Lando inquired, to which Kanan heaved a hard sigh.

"My mission will be the hardest…if not the riskiest. I plan on helping out Hera best I can…which will put a strain on my abilities with the force and my skills as a pilot. I will try and finish in time to rescue Ahsoka, but, if I can't…that will fall on Ezri. Ezri will be sneaking aboard the Destroyer and rescuing Sabine…yes I know it goes against what Mon Mothma said but she is still one of us. Ahoska and the Inquisitor may be heading your way Ezri…which means you will be on your own."

Kanan looks at his young Apprentice and notes the determination in her eyes. There was some underlying fear though…fear of being rejected by Sabine. To face off against the Inquisitor, well, suffice to say such a fight would test everything she learned…and whether she could fight off the temptations of the Dark Side remained to be seen. Still he had faith in her…faith she would do the right thing against overwhelming odds.

"Let us get this underway." Ezri seemed quite serious then and moved off with Zeb and Lando. Kanan would have joined them but Mon Mothma walked in.

"Undertaking a mission against my strict orders not to huh Kanan?" Kanan ran a hand through his hair figuring she'd overheard.

"I'm sorry…but my friends are in trouble…and if joining this Rebellion has taught me anything it is that no friend gets left behind. Sabine may have chosen the Inquisitor…but…there is still hope to bring her out of this…back to us. Hera is getting creamed out there and Ahsoka and her troops are captured…and Ahsoka would never risk the lives of her troops by fighting against odds that could cost others their life. Agent Kallus is also on his way…and if we waited that long all of those lives would be wasted…I can't sit back any longer…I won't."

Kanan takes a breath looking at her across the room. She slowly walks over to him and places a hand to his face. "Kanan…if you do this…you will be labeled a rogue and will face charges for disobeying orders from your higher up. I can't have you going out like this…and the others…they will face the same charges. Think it over Kanan…think of what you are throwing away-."

Kanan takes her hand in his and gazes into her eyes. His heart was breaking just now…and while he had hoped she would understand…he also realized what a tight corner he had put her in. "You do what you have to do…I will always love you…take care of yourself." He kisses her lips and the two of them stand there for a bit…neither moving. When he pulls back he watches Mon Mothma move over to one of the consoles on the table and as he leaves he hears her voice:

"Attention all crew…some of our own are disobeying orders, they are to be taken alive…do not let them off the ship!" Kanan heaves a sigh before using his speed to get to the Ghost.

 **Authors note:** The finale is upon us as we enter the last leg of our journey. Kanan and the rest will be facing charges for their actions…assuming they are caught. In the next chapter many actions will take place including a full action packed space fight, a reunion with a captor, and of course Ezri and Sabine together again, though don't expect things to go easily for these branded 'rogues' as the Empire still has a few tricks up its sleeve.


	18. Chapter 18 Rise to action part two

CH.18: Rise to action part two

Lando and Zeb had heard through the comm that Mon Mothma had the entire ship looking for them. It did not sound good in the least and Lando immediately went to get their baby from Threepio who must have seen them as villains or the very least bad people. Still he didn't stick around to get a lecture from him on the morals and the high road and as he found Zeb there were at least four officers decked out on the ground. "Zeb…are they still alive?"

"I think so…one of them was cursing me off once they got lung power back. C'mon we need to get out of here before they send ones that are shooting at us." Zeb led the way and Lando followed carrying their baby in his arms. He had made sure their baby had all the provisions he needed for the trip ahead of them. Finding the hatch leading to the falcon he ducks down as a shot nearly took him in the face.

"I thought she wanted us alive…they are treating us like we already left the ship." Lando pulled his blaster out and shoot back sending the man ducking for cover. "I am carrying a baby…the least you could do is wait till I set him down!"

"He don't care…they are Rebels but they would shoot at a man carrying a baby. It is clear we are not wanted here anymore." Zeb led the way in and once the hatch was closed Lando made some noises to ease the baby from crying. There was a makeshift like crib already set up in the ship and as he went to lie him down he heard Zeb starting the Falcon up.

"Set the coordinates to intercept that Destroyer…we need to do all in our power to keep that thing from jumping to Hyperspace." Lando kissed his baby on the forehead then made it to the front sliding into the pilot's chair and disconnecting them while their clearance was accepted.

"I am not sure that will be too easy…I mean why would they stop for us anyway?" Zeb felt the ship detach before they were pushing speed before jumping to through the stars.

"Well…we'll tag them enough that they will release some of those ties of theirs then get to work on scattering them about. A Destroyer like the one I imagine this Agent Kallus will have won't just up and leave the Ties. Plus…if the plan doesn't work we can always go with Plan B."

Lando set the ship on autopilot and leaned back a bit knowing that Zeb would be looking at him anxious to hear what this plan b was. "Well don't keep me waiting-."

"Much as I dislike the idea…if it will get Kallus to slow down any it would be you Zeb." Lando reaches over taking his hands in his and finding them so much bigger than his own.

Zeb grew awfully quiet and Lando knew that this was not something to just jump into blindly. The two of them were now parents and after their conflict regarding Zeb's involvement in agent work…something like this was just going down that road neither wanted.

"We need to buy Kanan and Ezri time to do what they set out to accomplish right? Well…if it comes down to it and I need to do what I need to do…I'll do it. What about him though…does he have any say in it?" Zeb cracks a smile and Lando laughs a bit.

"I imagine he would want both of his fathers' safe from harm. Still…if anything should happen he should always have one parent looking out for him. I know you don't want to hear this…but…it has to be said-."

"No it don't…we are both getting out of this ya hear me Calrissian? This is not open to discussion…cause we're getting out of this without a scratch." Zeb was getting choked up and Lando leaned over kissing his lips. The two held the kiss for a bit before Lando pulled back wiping his tear away.

"I love your optimism…and I will always cherish it. No matter what happens Zeb…I love you and I am glad you are in my life. I was going nowhere awfully fast before I met you…and now…I couldn't be happier. And that bundle of joy over there…he is the best thing you and I ever brought into our life. I love you so much." Lando went to hug him and the two didn't speak anymore. They would use this time to their advantage…but it would only last so long before they dropped into space and things sped up.

* * *

Zeb sat there on the edge of the bed as Lando still lay asleep. He was looking down on the face of their baby boy after he was changed and fed. His face looked so calm and when he held him in his arms he was so small and fragile. The ship alerted them that they were dropping out and as he rose up Lando groaned as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Looks like it is showtime." Lando got dressed and Zeb did as well, the two of them knew then that it was serious. There were no cracks of jokes or anything…and as the Destroyer filled the screen they each slid into their respective seat.

"No turning back now…time to show the Empire it messed with the wrong couple!" Zeb punched the throttle and the Falcon roared forward. Lando began to fire the weapons at the Destroyer probably catching it before it could raise its shields. Tiny pinpoints of marks were left marring the underbelly and the inside of the ship was filled with the sounds of the ship's onboard computer.

"C'mon you Imperial dogs…send out your Ties and let us get this over with!" Lando grinded his teeth as they flew about still trying to get their attention.

Zeb could see how tense Lando was and wanted to reassure him that things would play out accordingly for them…but there was no getting through to Lando at this moment. And then as if answering their wishes Ties begin to drop out. This was it…and as he left the chair he kissed Lando's cheek before heading for the gun station.

"Alright…I'm in position," Zeb calls out. Soon the Falcon is soaring about the battlefield with Ties screaming around it. Zeb is not tense…he is rather calm in his element picking out Ties and firing a dual set of lasers screaming through the eyeball. It was too early to celebrate as their shields are licked from behind. The ship shudders but holds…and Zeb swings the turret around picking out his next target and first shot he misses…but second he catches another Tie that happens to cross into his view.

"There are too many of them!" Lando calls out as he tries his best to keep the Falcon ahead of the lasers being spat at them. Zeb feels his stomach lurch as Lando pulls off all he can in regards to 360 turns and some back flips to draw some Ties off.

"There shouldn't be too many of them left…don't give up on me Calrissian." Zeb keeps his hands tight on the controls targeting as many Ties as he could. However the shields are buckling…he has a good idea judging from how the Falcon was protesting on certain turns.

And there was also their baby…if it were just the two of them they could probably keep this up for quite a bit without sweating it out. Zeb was growing frustrated as some of the Ties were dodging more of his shots and even the Destroyer itself let loose some fire at them catching them just where the shields were failing. Warning claxons filled the ship and Zeb was sent slumping into his seat as one shot from the Tie hit directly there. Blood was running into his eye and his breathing brought a stain from him.

"Imperial Star Destroyer…this is Lando Calrissian wishing to speak to Agent Kallus! I would wish to talk terms of surrender." Zeb moved from his seat and everything was a bit blurry to him so he kept his eye closed. Lando turned in his seat looking at him and smiled sadly.

There was no stopping this…there was no running away. Zeb figured this was a suicide mission and as he stood by Lando he placed a hand on his shoulder and felt Lando's hand over his.

* * *

Lando heard from Agent Kallus and that he would be boarding the Falcon to discuss terms of surrender. In his entire life living as he had…he never once surrendered. Now his luck had run out…the odds, much as he never wanted hearing them, were stacked and against him. The Imperial Shuttle went to dock with them and as it opened Lando got a glimpse of the Agent who had taken Zeb on as a pet. He was sharp dressing with his hair short, his eyes beady like as he looked around the ship.

"So Zeb…we meet again. And you must be the infamous Lando Calrissian, I say infamous cause you have been on our list of targets for quite some time. A nice ship you have…I imagine it will take some time to repair till it can fly as it did today."

Lando could see the way that Kallus looked at Zeb and felt his cheeks flush in anger. He deplored the way that Zeb was looked at…like some exotic slave only meant to pleasure, not to love. His hand balled into a fist but he couldn't start anything…not only on account of the Stormtrooper guard but also because his son was napping in the back.

"You wished to discuss terms of surrender. Well…I would say give us Zeb…but seeing this ship perform the way it did I would say give the ship as well…just as payment to let you escape without holding you." Oh how kind of him.

Lando looked at Zeb and even if he could only look at him with one eye right now it was clear that from their discussion this was how it was meant to be. If Zeb was taken by Agent Kallus it would be the same as the Inquisitor taking Sabine…and he had seen how that ate away at Ezri. As long as one of them was around to look after their child…that was agreed upon.

"Take me instead," Lando sees the look on Zeb's face and on Kallus but he refuses to let them change his mind. "I will take Zeb's place…do to me as you did to him."

"Lando…you lost your mind…no I will go-." Zeb is about to protest but Lando takes him away a bit while Kallus talks to his ship.

"Our son needs to have a father to look after him…and right now in your condition you won't be able to do much or handle what they throw at you. Whatever happens do not turn back…keep flying till you reach these coordinates…they will help fix the Falcon. Get word to Kanan and the others and rendezvous, you got it?" He asks handing him a coordinate chip.

"Lando…no need to be a hero…it doesn't fit you." The two of them laugh and Lando leans up to kiss him once more. Kissing him deeply he pulls back to catch his breath.

"Maybe it is time for me to grow up…be the hero my son deserves. I've done a lot of wrong in my past Zeb…I want to start making things right. You know me better than anyone ever has…but I also know you. You are going to be a great father…look after him for me. I love you." He gives him a hug before heading back to Kallus.

Zeb is breaking down…he doesn't need to turn around to see it. Facing what is to come he notices Kallus standing there without the troopers. "Self-sacrificing…did not know you came in that color Calrissian, very well in place of the Falcon and Zeb we shall take you. Follow me."

Lando heads out into the shuttle and on the ride to the Destroyer he notes the silence. He tries to think of something witty to say…but nothing comes to mind. As he walks with them down the long corridor of the ship he leans in to whisper to Kallus. "So…what kinky stuff will we be doing?"

Kallus wears a disgusted look and snorts as he says nothing. It seems forever that they had left the Falcon which now was slowly departing. Lando wished Zeb luck and as he bumped into Kallus from behind he watches him slide a card into the door and as it opens it reveals a room dimly lit and in the center was a table that seemed to push up and there were several electrical prongs on the other side.

"I see…that kind of kinky stuff…should I have a safe word?" Lando laughs but only sees the flicker of Kallus's expression as he nods his head behind them and several troopers push him forward.

"Now Calrissian…you will tell us everything you know." Lando tries to be defiant but as the troopers near him he closes his eyes. His thoughts go to his child and his lover, mate, his everything.

 **Authors note:** Since this final battle will take a bit to get through this will take at least the next chapter to finish up. After the next chapter a conclusion chapter will be set up to conclude the story in its entirety. It is fair to say not everyone will get a happy ending…still…hold on to hope. In the next chapter Ezri will fight for Sabine and Kanan and Hera will become the friends that have been long coming.


	19. Chapter 19 Lovers and friends

CH.19: Lovers and friends

Kanan sat in the pilot's chair of the Ghost…something he would not do if Hera were here. This was her ship…his ship was likely taken apart on that Destroyer of Kallus. Plotting a course he sets out with Ezri seated beside him. The plan was to have Ezri take the Phantom and sneak aboard the Destroyer while it was deploying Ties; it was a lot easier than getting permission. The pocket of explosions rocking space around them was evident of how heavy the battle was getting. There was no sign of Hera yet and as he pulled to a brief stop he looks over at Ezri. So far his young Padawn had said little since they left.

"I realize there must be a lot going on in that brain of yours right now…and I wish I could reassure you that what you will face up there will be a walk in the park…but I can't. If what you saw is true regarding Sabine…be cautious…this maybe some lure to get you here-."

"I know," she says with a soft voice he has to strain just to hear, "and I thank you for your training Master, it has taught me to be mindful of not only my surroundings but also of the visions and how every detail counts. I still intend on bringing Sabine back…but…I also realize I will have to face her again. I will not take for granted the lessons you have taught me…and…I apologize if I was difficult at times, I won't let you down."

Kanan was impressed by this maturity in Ezri…perhaps he wasn't a failure as he thought he was when it came to teaching. He recalled a time his own Master told him he would one day have an Apprentice and he snorted at that finding it hard to believe he'd teach anyone…just wanting to be a Jedi Knight and fighting seemed all he was concerned with.

"Ezri…you have been the finest example of a Jedi Apprentice in a long time…and you have made me believe in the Force and myself again. May the force be with you…always." Kanan nods his head and Ezri unbuckles before heading back to where the Phantom waits. As the next set of Ties sets out he hears the Phantom roar to life before flying out.

Now it was time for him to get out there and save Hera. Pushing the throttle he looked at the exploding Ties as he vaped them with his forward lasers. Turning the ship hard right he avoided a collision with several Ties following another fighter. He figured he was up there with some of the top pilots…but…he could never touch Hera. Thinking of her he wondered if he had taken too long disobeying Mon Mothma in getting out here in time.

 _"This is Phoenix Leader to Ghost…who the hell is flying my ship?"_ Kanan smirked as he recognized that voice anywhere.

"Hey there Phoenix Leader, this is Jedi Master Kanan, pleasure flying with you." He spun the ship as he could feel Ties eating at his backside. Diving under some space wreckage he pulled up fast and the Ties didn't even see him and kept flying. Getting behind them he lines them up and squeezing off a few rounds clips one's wing and sends it careening with a screech into the other causing both to explode.

" _Kanan you better not scratch up my ship! What are you doing out here anyway…I have everything under control."_ Kanan laughed lightly as he spotted Hera as she was taking down ships, probably thought this was some competition.

"Yeah I could see that. Listen Hera…my Apprentice had a vision of you not doing so hot…and your girlfriend may have just been captured below. Ezri is on her way to the Destroyer to see about Sabine, may rescue your girl if you play nice. Far as myself…you are welcome."

 _"Ahsoka can handle herself…though…I haven't heard much from her since the fighting began. Maybe we took on too much, me up here and her down below…it is starting to put a strain on our relationship. Kanan I-."_

Kanan spotted a sly Tie hiding as it went in to shoot at Hera from behind. Speeding up he tracks the movement as the Tie bounces about the place…probably a cautious pilot. Lining up the shot he fires and flies through the eyeball before coming out the other end with shields still holding.

 _"Oh alright…thank you. Well seeing how there is nothing that can be done for Ahoska right now let us see about cleaning up these Ties. Are you sure that Ezri is ready for a solo mission?"_

Kanan looked over spotting the Phantom disappearing inside the Destroyer. It was all up to her now…they'd lay down fire and hope no Ties went up to investigate. "I have complete trust in her abilities…I just hope she doesn't let her emotions get the better of her, the Dark Side is a slippery slope once down it…and her attachment to Sabine is pretty strong." Kanan sits back in his seat and prepares for a long battle ahead.

* * *

Ezri landed the Phantom in the near empty belly of the Star Destroyer. Fingering her lightsaber she pops the hatch and jumps out with her lightsaber ignited in midair. Several Stormtroopers began to fire and she brought the weapon to her deflecting the bolts and sending them back or close enough to send them scattering. One bolt hits her shoulder, just a graze but enough to cause her to seek out landing early.

Rolling behind a crate she applies a healing touch to the wound, nothing long term; just enough, till she got to Sabine, whenever that was. Jedi, apparently from what she learned from Kanan, were able to heal themselves in battle…but only those like Jedi Knight or Master were able to heal deeper. Anything deeper than a graze and she'd need to grudge it out.

"Come out of hiding…you are surrounded." Ezri closed her eyes focusing on the force and bided her time till she was certain she was surrounded; Imperials were known to say almost anything to lure out those desperate to end things. Once she heard the footsteps cease she leaped out of hiding batting blasts back there way and shoving one trooper back with a push. Flipping over another trooper she plunges her lightsaber through his chest and sends him crumpling down.

"I like it when I am surrounded…you boys and your ways…so predictable." She tilted her head to the side flashing a smile before finding only one trooper left. He was shaking as he aimed his weapon at her and as she stood before him she reached over and took off his helmet. He was a young man…probably no older then she was. "Tell you what trooper…take off your armor and if someone asks how you survived…tell them the truth…but bend it a bit."

"Uh…thank you?" He began to take off his armor and as she slipped it over her clothes she accepted the blaster and made sure her lightsaber was kept away. It was hard to see through the helmet but she did her best walking like one of those clunkers and tapped her head to get into the comm chatter.

 _"Prisoners are awaiting sentencing in room B2…Inquisitor wants round a clock guards while she sees to her…other…what are we calling that cat?"_

 _"I think she is called a Togatoyan…or and far as what we call her…don't know, slave, pet, I really don't follow half of what this Inquisitor does."_

Ezri gnarled her teeth knowing she had a decision to make. She could go and stop the Inquisitor, but, Hera had been a mentor to her about her sexuality and had taught her how to fly the Phantom, so, much as love wanted to win…friendship came out ahead. Following the way to the B rooms she spots several troopers chatting away.

"Uh hey…I got held up in the hangar bay…someone landed a ship in there…some fighting is going on and backup is requested." She kept her voice crisp and male…sort like the boy her parents wanted to be.

"We have to guard these prisoners…orders from the Inquisitor herself. If you were there…how did you get away?" The trooper fixed her with that black visor like stare and she gulped.

"You do not need to know how I got away," she waves her hand as she had seen Kanan do. According to him the persuasion only worked on those weak minded.

"We do not need to know how you got away," the trooper repeated.

"You are needed in the hangar baby right away…you will not delay. You will leave the guarding of the prisoners to me."

"We are needed in the hangar bay right away…we will not delay. We will leave the guarding of the prisoners to you." And just like that the troopers began to move out.

"I guess there is some use for that after all," she smirked to herself under the helmet and made her way to the door. Blast…she forgot to ask them what the code was.

"When do we see the Inquisitor?" The voice behind the door belonged to Ahsoka, she'd know that voice anywhere from her arguments with Hera.

"Stand away from the door ma'am." Ezri aimed her weapon at the door and as she shot the lock it crackled fizzed till the door whooshed open and Ahsoka came out slamming a palm against her armor sending her into the wall.

"You will take me to the inquisitor…now. I grow impatient waiting…well say something." Ahsoka stood over her and as she removed her helmet she saw Ahsoka flush. "Oh shoot, sorry…I didn't know…are you ok?"

"Ouch…and yes fine for now. Help me up and I'll explain the situation." As Ezri fills her in she notes the others who seem to be good, though some seemed in bad shape, ok so not all that good.

"Hera is in danger…blast…I told her this was a risky mission. And she said the same to me and look how I turned out. Thanks Ezri…so…what now?"

Ezri looks down the hall and begins to shuck off the Stormtrooper armor as the guys look away. "Relax…I wore my regular clothes under. Anyway I am off to save Sabine and confront the Inquisitor for round two. You guys if the chance presents itself leave…and whatever you do don't return to Mon Mothma, she'll be looking for any excuse to throw you in the brig. Something tells me she is stuck in her ways and much like how you didn't see to Zeb being rescued…well…you get where I am going."

"Ok…well…we'll help out Hera and likely Kanan as I can sense him out there. Good luck and…well…I'm sure it has already been said to you." Ahsoka leads the troops to likely a weapon storage somewhere back to retrieve her weapons. She could not help them anymore as she proceeded down the hall.

She could feel the Dark Side growing stronger and as she opens the door to the bedrooms he is slammed back by the force and topples back. It felt like the air was knocked out of her and as she stood up she saw the Inquisitor standing there brandishing her red blade.

"So good of you to join us…I was beginning to think you'd never show." The Inquisitor stood there with her blond hair flowing out, her eyes flashing deviously along with her toothy smile.

"This ends now Inquisitor…let Sabine go!" Ezri lit up her weapon hearing the snap hiss followed by her blade extending out.

"I see you have learned the ways of the Force, good, this fight will be half even then. And what makes you think she wants to be rescued? Sabine is happy with me…the same can't be said when she was with you with all the pressure you did to get in her pants-."

"She told you all this did she?" Ezri felt rather bad that she had come off that strong when she should have given Sabine space. "Well…that changed when we were together…that is until you decided to steal her away from me…just as you stole her from her lover back on Togatoya. I swear you Imperials are so sick seeing other species as just pets instead of companions, lovers, mates."

"Are you quite done…I'd rather like this to be over so I can return to Sabine." She gave her a wicked smile before Ezri lost it and charged. Their blades crashed together again and again as they combated. The fight carried into the hall and as the Inquisitor lunged at her she raced up the side of the wall then came behind her attempting to cut her back. She only managed a slice of hair or maybe even a few before she jumped back.

"I think you were in need of a trim," she notes with a smirk. This causes the Inquisitor to race at her and Ezri can feel the Dark Side slamming into her hard…she does her best to defend herself as her footsteps fall back.

"Once you are gone…Sabine will have no more tears to shed!" The Inquisitor was fighting with all she had, the red blade humming violently and Ezri doing a mad scramble as she falls down and rolls away as the blade slices at the ground.

"She cries because she is unhappy…and you can never offer her what she needs, what she desires." Ezri brings her blade up and they resume fighting. Sweat rolls down her body as she uses the force to predict where the blade will land next. Her body is built to last this endurance trial…her chest was heaving hard and she managed to slice at her face sending the Inquisitor howling in frustration.

Ezri hardly takes notice as she sends out a force push sending the Inquisitor rolling along the ground. Leaping up to finish her she is stopped in midair…gripped in the throat as she feels her weapon free fall out of her grip and lands with a metallic thud below.

"I am all she needs…do not think you know what she desires cause-." The Inquisitor stops short as she drops her. Ezri hits the deck hard and as she looks where the Inquisitor looks she notes Sabine standing there with a blaster smoking.

"I'm sorry…but…you don't know what I desire. My heart…it always belonged with Ezri, you and I…it was fun but it was never going anywhere. I will not forget what the Empire has done to my home…to my mate. Goodbye Inquisitor."

The Inquisitor falls to her knees and a single tear rolls down her cheek before she crumples to the deck. Ezri looks down at her with some pity before racing into Sabine's arms and kissing her on the lips spinning her about. "I thought I was never going to see you again."

"I knew you would find me…somehow I always knew this would be how it turned out, even if only in my dreams." Sabine winked before kissing her. Nothing more was said…standing there with the Inquisitor dead…everything finally turned out how she had hoped.

 **Authors note:** I apologize for writing yet another lengthy chapter. Anyway coming up the final chapter, to those still left thanks for following and reading along.


	20. Chapter 20 Healing wounds

CH.20: Healing wounds

Since she had set out from Lothal and got caught up in the frantic pace adventure she was a part of Ezri had seen and experienced much. It was a year ago or so today that all of that had happened…and she was amazed that she had managed to make it through unscathed, well, for the most part. Emotionally she was drained and her physically…she was kind of hoping for an extended leave. They were still cut off from the Rebels…but…that didn't mean they wouldn't stop doing what they did. Ezri sat in the conference room with Sabine, now that they were back together the best thing was for them to never be apart again.

"Sorry I'm late…my date sort of held me back." Kanan walked in wearing Jedi robes, yes that was no mistake as he had come to embrace his powers and his responsibility of carrying on the Jedi way he was sort of a beginning to rebuilding the Jedi Code. Following behind him was an orange haired girl sporting tattoos on her body, which could be seen; the others hard to say. She wore a vest keeping her ample bosom down and wore flight pants.

"I think it is the other way Jedi lover," she purred a bit giving him a wink and moving to sit in his lap. Myra was a former bounty hunter who had joined their ranks when Kanan had spared her life…and things just went from there. She was a good person to have around…plus…she knew enough little dirty secrets to help them in their fight.

"Hey there everyone…hope you didn't start the meeting without us." Zeb came in pushing a wheelchair and seated in it was Lando.

"I can wheel myself Zeb…someone should be pushing the cart with the baby," Lando says as he sits there.

"Stop being a baby and get up out of that thing…we both know you just trying to push a little more bonding time with me and the tyke. I think I did a bang up job while you were gone I might add." Zeb shot him and look and for a minute Lando seemed ready to argue…but then a teasing smile spread his lips showing off his whites.

"I never could con you could I?" Lando stood up out of the wheelchair and walked over into the hall to push the cart with their baby in it. Their baby was a little older now, still not walking but looking healthy and alive. Zeb had taken to raising him by himself for a bit till they could get Lando back…and it happened through patience and exchanging an important Imperial Officer for Lando.

"Nope, and that is why you love me." Zeb reached over pulling him into a kiss and Ezri smiled glad that things had worked out between them. Lando's sacrifice was quite a big one and when talks of his torture was told time and again, each time a different story woven by Lando, they appreciated the swindler and con man that much more.

"Will you two get a room…sheesh…I think we have seen enough intimacy on both sexes for a bit." Hera stepped into the room looking over them all and Ezri noted how happy she looked. Ahsoka and her had patched things up and she was glad for them. Ahoska came in wearing robes similar to Kanan and gave Hera a kiss on the cheek causing their leader to blush. It was decided by everyone that Hera would now be in charge of things from here on.

"Any reports from Mon Mothma?" Kanan inquires of his ex. A bit ago they had received transmissions from Mon Mothma updating them on things on their end. The search for them had been dieing down a bit after their many missions and how many strikes they had done in the shadows. However…it would be sometime till they were allowed back so for now they kept doing what they did best.

"Apparently there is a shadow organization on the rise…goes by Black Sun. It is a matter that the Rebels can't investigate and it would seem only fitting that our group look into it. This would involve placing someone on the inside…Myra think you are up for this?"

Myra hardly bats an eye at this as she shifts a bit in Kanan's lap and smiles. "Are you kidding, I thrive on danger, plus…I still have some friends on the inside…getting to the boss though that will be harder."

"Don't do anything too risky…we need you back in one piece. Ahsoka and Kanan…there is rumors of something nefarious going on in Kamino…whether this has to do with a new army in the works, hard to say, but we do not need another clone wars."

"Consider the matter dealt with," Ahsoka notes bowing her head from the wall she was leaning against.

"Lando and Zeb…seeing how you are used to undercover work I need you to work your way into Black Sun as smugglers looking to be hired, I realize you are still on the mend Lando-."

Ezri smiles seeing that charming smile of Lando's as he slowly pulls out a chair and sits down never once wincing as she imagined the torture was still there. "Hera…you have nothing to worry about, Zeb and I will have this done and they will be none the wiser."

"Yeah sure…just make sure to say that without sweat trailing down your forehead," Zeb teases Lando.

"And finally…your request girls for an extended leave is granted. You will be missed here and whenever you decide to return…we will be here." Hera smiles at her and Ezri nods her head rising up and taking hold of Sabine's paw as the two look out at the faces that they had considered family, still did as well. Still the two deserved this and when the time was right they'd return.

"We will miss you, each and every one of you. Do keep safe…and don't go changing too much while we are gone." Ezri says her farewell to each person and by the time she is finished she walks out with Sabine down the hall. Fighting past her tears she holds her head up and when Sabine joins her they head out.

* * *

Ezri sat in the cockpit of her own ship. Due to their pay being pretty good each of them had an allowance…and for hers she bought herself a ship so she could come and go as she pleased. Sabine and her were setting out for another adventure and borrowing the Phantom or Ghost would keep the group from going on missions that could make a difference. Chopper…well…apparently after the space mission was finished Chopper was found by Mon Mothma's group…in exchange for staying with the Rebels he would be given a shortened sentence…compared to having his memory wiped or something extreme for having been associated with the Ghost. He and R2 were back together which she was glad to hear.

Once the pre-flight checklist was done with she led the ship away from their base and set sights on the planet they'd be spending a long time on. Sabine sat beside her holding one of her hands as they saw the stars explode around them. Neither of them spoke…there was nothing to be said as most of what was said was back in the base. The group would be missing two members but daily they were getting requests of those seeking to join a cause…one not officially attached to the Rebels.

Ezri had matured a lot since her days on Lothal…and she had kept up her studies as a Jedi. Kanan told her that when she returned they could discuss her attempting the trials. Of course Kanan and Ahsoka were still trying to piece things together and then there were rumors of those who had survived Order 66. Kanan was doubtful but Ahsoka hung onto hope for the both of them. When their ship came out of Hyperspace she set a course for the planet ahead of them and as she began the landing procedure once they got through the rough patches of burning up to canopy of trees she set them down in a clearing.

"This is it…are you ready?" Ezri notes a she stands by her side. She had not pushed the button to lower the ramp to go outside.

"Is one ever ready to go home?" Sabine speaks softly as she heaves a sigh. "What if it is how I don't remember…what if the Empire did so much damage it is nothing but a memory?"

Ezri turns Sabine around and places her hands on her shoulders; her face is close to hers as she basks in her beauty. "Listen to me…no matter what you see out there…it will always be your home, regardless what tragedy befell it. No one said you could never go home…it is always a choice left up to the person and you wished to share it with me…and we are here."

Ezri can see some hesitation in Sabine's features but it slowly dies down as she turns to look at the ramp. Knowing this was her cue she goes to lower the ramp and as it hits the dirt they walk out. This was their future now, whatever awaited them…and as the sunlight pours in she shields her face while holding onto her mate's paw. She had never been happier her entire life…she had found her home.

THE END

 **Authors note:** Since Lothal Ezri has had found a home in the company she traveled with, people that she had grown close to and held close to her heart. But it was Sabine…and it was her love for the Togatoyan that always made her feel safe, content, at peace. Now on the planet where Sabine had lost so much the two of them will look to this future…together. I decided to leave out what it really looked like after all this time trying to leave their further adventures bright as possible. Aside from the falling out of Kanan and Mon Mothma I managed to give the pairings a true and proper ending. I even mentioned Chopper and he got his happy ending as well. I haven't done a lot of crack stories, I've done quite a lot of other stories though…and I hope you enjoyed this, as this is only my second story to reach twenty chapters. It has been a long journey in the making and with the pauses I imagine I lost a lot of you readers, still, in the end here we are. This will be up the same day as the last chapter so you do not have a wait and you can go on to other stories out there. Congratulations on finishing this and may the force be with you. Oh and to any who ask no I won't do a sequel, I do hope this was enough though.


End file.
